El Vuelo del Ikarus
by Zelha
Summary: Touma vive en el Santuario de Athena. Ella lo envía a una misión en Asgard... y allí conoce a su alma gemela. ¿Crees en los Ángeles dibujados en la nieve? Fic de regalo para mi mejor amiga.
1. I El Viaje

Esta es una historia-regalo para alguien...

El Vuelo del Ikarus

Chapter I: El Viaje

— Touma... Touma, despierta...

El Ángel de Ikarus gruñó en su sueño, para luego ser levemente zarandeado, siendo éste el movimiento que lo despertara por completo.

— Argh, Marin —protestó él, frotándose la cara—. ¿Por qué me despiertas?

—Debes despertar, _Ototo_... debes prepararte, ya salió el sol y debes presentarte ante Athena¿no lo recuerdas?

Las palabras de su _Neesan_ lo hicieron espabilarse, saltando de la cama rápidamente. Marin sonrió divertida al ver a su hermano tratando de desenredar los pies de la sábana infructuosamente, cayendo al suelo al tratar de jalonear la tela.

— _Oneesan_, no seas mala, ayúdame... —protestó el Ángel mirando los ojos de su hermana. Era la primera vez que veía a Marin sonreír de felicidad. Como Amazona de Plata de la Orden de Athena, era su destino el ocultar su rostro bajo una máscara plateada, siendo el hombre que vea su rostro el que haga decidir a ésta si amarlo o matarlo. La contundente y determinada lógica de Aiolia se impuso, al hacerle ver a Marin que no había problema alguno en mostrarle su rostro a Touma, ya que era un hombre que ella amaba, cumpliéndose así la absurda orden de las máscaras de las Amazonas de Athena. El rostro de Marin era hermosísimo, sus hermosos ojos almendrados de color pardo claro, brillaron al posarse sobre los azules ojos de su hermano menor.

— Si eres chillón, Touma —replicó ella mientras halaba de nuevo las sábanas, haciendo caer al desprevenido joven que ya había logrado levantarse—. Vamos, apresúrate, debes llegar con Athena lo más pronto posible. Escuché que te va a asignar una misión importante, querido _Ototo_.

Touma parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Él, en una misión para Athena?

— _Oneesan_¿quién te dijo eso de la misión? —preguntó curioso, mientras se enfundaba en un traje de entrenamiento diario. Marin miró por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

— Me... me lo dijo un pajarito —dijo, esquivando la pregunta, haciendo que Touma sonriera abiertamente. Ya sabía quién podría haberle hecho ese comentario a su hermana.

— ¿Fue un pajarito... o un gato superdesarrollado que vive en la Quinta Casa de Leo? —preguntó con mordacidad, lo que hizo que Marin se volviera a él sorprendida y sonrojada. Touma se echó a reír con ganas al ver el rubor de las mejillas de la Amazona del Águila.

— ¡_Baka_! —exclamó ella, tomando una bota del suelo y lanzándosela, pero él la atrapó en el aire y enfundó su pierna derecha con ella. Marin gruñó y le lanzó la otra bota, dándole en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele, hermana... —bromeó él poniéndose la otra bota—. Aunque prefiero un botazo que tus puños.

Marin no tuvo más remedio que poner los ojos en blanco y echarse a reír también. Esto era por lo que había luchado por tantos años, encontrar a su hermano, vivir con él y reestablecer esa relación tan hermosa que ambos compartieron hace tanto tiempo.

— Vamos, pajarito de cera, debes ir a ver a Athena o se enfadará.

— ¡_Hai_! —respondió él enérgicamente, abriendo la puerta como una tromba y saliendo disparado hacia la Calzada de las XII Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

Llegó al Templo de Athena en diez minutos, pues no tuvo ningún inconveniente para cruzar las Doce Casas que lo custodiaban. Fue saludado amena y amablemente por la mayoría de los Santos residentes de éstas, sobretodo por los Caballeros Dorados de Aries, Tauro, Virgo, Libra y Escorpión. Al pasar por el Templo de Leo, notó que Aiolia no salió a saludarlo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír torcidamente. Ya tenía una idea de dónde podría estar, lo que le alegró mucho. Entró al Templo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría adoptando un rostro hierático y estoico, como lo era apropiado para una entrevista con Athena. Fue recibido por Shion de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario y sus segundos al mando, Saga de Géminis y Aiolos de Sagitario. Touma se arrodilló ante el Maestro Shion, con una impecable libertad de movimientos.

— Salve Patriarca Shion de Aries, Máximo líder de los Ochenta y Ocho Santos de la Orden de Athena.

— Ángel Touma de Ikarus, sed bienvenido al Templo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa benévola—. Ella os está esperando, joven amigo.

Touma asintió y siguió al Santo Dorado Aiolos de Sagitario hasta la Cámara Sagrada de Athena. Ella sonrió al verle entrar y arrodillarse con soltura presteza y cumplidamente a sus pies.

— Ave, Diosa Palas Athena, Diosa de las Guerras Justas, Diosa de la Sabiduría y Defensora de la Humanidad. Touma de Ikarus, a vuestro servicio.

— Podéis levantaros, joven Ángel. He estado esperando por vuestra presencia, pues deseo pediros un favor.

Touma parpadeó sorprendido al momento de enderezarse, aún hincando la rodilla. ¿Athena pidiéndole un favor?

— Soy vuestro servidor, mi señora —atinó a responder, mirándola a los ojos. Ésta se levantó de su trono y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Touma se apresuró a obedecerla, sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad. Athena caminó hasta un tapiz que estaba colgado de una de las paredes del Templo. En dicho tapiz se representaba un paisaje con mucha nieve y con una estatua enorme de un guerrero con una espada vuelta hacia abajo. Touma miró la colgadura con atención, al notar las figuras allí representadas. Una mujer de cabellos plateados y otra rubia; un hombre alto de cabellos grises; un hombre joven de cabellos color arena; uno pelirrojo y dos rubios; un chico de cabellos largos y un par de jóvenes idénticos de cabellos verdes.

— Las personas que veis, joven Touma, son los Defensores de Asgard, los Guerreros Divinos al servicio del Dios Odín, siendo éstos los poseedores de una fuerza avasallante y un honor imbatible. El favor que quiero pediros es el que viajéis hasta las heladas tierras nórdicas, a fin de establecer una alianza con Hilda de Polaris y sus seguidores.

Touma miró de hito en hito a Athena y de nueva cuenta al tapiz. Así que lo que decía Marin era cierto... una misión para la Diosa...

— Mi señora, yo no sé si--

— Podéis negaros si lo deseáis, Touma. Pero estoy plenamente segura que haríais un excelente trabajo allí.

El joven pelirrojo estaba desestabilizado, muy sorprendido. ¿Es que la Diosa Athena confiaba tanto en él, luego de lo que ocurrió?

— Mi señora, no soy digno de llevar a cabo tal misión, yo--

— Touma, Touma... —Athena lo interrumpió sonriendo—. Apagad esas voces de la inseguridad, joven Ángel, pues el favor que os pido podéis rechazarlo, si así lo deseáis. Presiento que seríais más feliz viviendo en estos momentos en el Santuario¿no es así?

Ikarus asintió levemente, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Quería conocer mundo, eso estaba más que claro, pero no quería dejar a su _Neesan_ sola. Pero por otro lado, ella no estaría sola, pues Aiolia la cuidaría bien en su ausencia. Entonces, siendo así...

— Mi señora, estaré extremadamente honrado de viajar a Asgard y establecer la alianza que deseáis con los Guerreros de la Orden de Odín.

Athena asintió, sin perder su magnífica sonrisa.

— No podría esperar menos de vos, joven Ángel celeste. Tomad esto —dijo entregándole un pergamino enrollado y lacrado—. Entregadle esto a la Sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris, quien vive en el Palacio Valhalla. Si está de acuerdo, ella os dirá qué hacer a continuación.

— Entendido, mi señora. Partiré ahora mismo.

— Como queráis, joven Ikarus, he dispuesto todo lo necesario para que viajéis en un avión de la Fundación Graude. Estoy segura que disfrutaréis el vuelo.

— Mi señora —protestó Touma—, no debería de tomarse tantas molestias por mí, yo podría llegar allá por mis propios medios--

— Pfff... por favor, Touma, acéptalo —la voz de Seiya los hizo volverse a ambos—. Si Saori quiere hacerte ese regalo, acéptalo o la ofenderás. Y como sabes, no es de sabios ofender o molestar a los Dioses¿no es así?

El pelirrojo sonrió mordazmente, cogiendo al vuelo la ironía en las palabras del Santo de Pegaso. Asintió silenciosamente en dirección a Athena, quien inclinó la cabeza de vuelta.

— Acepto vuestro regalo, mi señora. Solicito vuestra venia para retirarme.

Ella movió la mano, autorizándolo a retirarse. Al dirigirse a la salida y cerrar la puerta, pudo oír un susurro de la boca de Seiya:

— _Aishiteru_, Saori...

— _Aishiteru_, Seiya-chan…

Touma sonrió. Así que eso era lo que impulsaba a Seiya, lo que le daba fuerzas para levantarse cuantas veces fuera necesario. El amor que le profesaba a su Diosa. Cuando pasaba por los aposentos del Patriarca, fue interceptado por Aiolos y por Saga, quienes lucían unos rostros ansiosos.

— Ángel Touma de Ikarus¿podría preguntaros algo? —comenzó Saga, pero Aiolos lo interrumpió.

— Cállate, Saga. Bah, no le hagas caso. ¿Puedes decirnos si aceptaste la misión que te solicitó la Diosa?

Touma asintió. El Santo Dorado de Sagitario sonrió y extendió la mano hacia Saga, quien suspiró contrariado.

— Gracias, Touma, hiciste que ganara la apuesta. Ahora Saga va a tener que limpiar mi Templo por un mes.

El Ángel de Ikarus se echó a reír sonoramente, acompañado por Aiolos. Saga gruñó y miró de reojo al Sagitariano.

— Está bien, está bien, pero si veo algo en desorden envío todo el Templo a otra dimensión, así que es mejor que cuides que todo esté en su puesto, arquero desorganizado.

— Sí, sí... como tú digas, doble cara.

Touma hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del Templo de Athena. Asgard... tierra nórdica de hielos eternos. Ya se moría de ganas de estar allá...

* * *

— _Touma-sama_, abróchese el cinturón, por favor. Estamos a punto de aterrizar. 

La voz del capitán del avión hizo que Touma volviera a la realidad. Había estado mirando por la ventanilla del avión el paisaje que sobrevolaban. Lo único que podía ver era nieve, nieve y más nieve. Montañas oscuras y un cielo plomizo. Ciertamente había disfrutado el vuelo, como lo había pronosticado Athena, pero tenía la seguridad de que habría llegado más rápido si hubiera venido corriendo. El avión se posó suavemente en la pista con un zumbido de sus turbinas. Touma descendió del aparato y una helada brisa le dio la bienvenida. Alzó una ceja al ver que el rústico aeropuerto estaba desierto. Nadie había venido a recibirlo. Excelente, entonces podría hacer algo de ejercicio para quitarse el frío que ya le calaba en los huesos, corriendo hasta Asgard y el Palacio Valhalla. El joven vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro, llevando en su espalda una mochila con unos cuantos efectos personales, además del salvoconducto que le había entregado Athena. Afirmó su mochila en la espalda y le dio las gracias al piloto.

— _Arigato_, señor. Fue un placer viajar en este avión. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que correr un poco.

El piloto sólo pudo observar atónito al joven que comenzaba a correr velozmente, perdiéndose de vista en un parpadeo.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Touma admiraban todo lo que veía a su paso. Los árboles escarchados brillando bajo la tenue luz del sol polar, los aldeanos de Asgard que no lo podían ver, de lo veloz que corría. Sólo sentían una brisa helada pasando a su lado. Al llegar al Bifrost, se detuvo. Dos guardias con todo el aspecto de mastodontes cruzaron sus lanzas sobre el puente que conducía al Valhalla. 

— ¡Intruso! No puedes pasar por el Bifrost. No eres bienvenido.

— Traigo un mensaje de la Diosa Athena para la Sacerdotisa de Odín, la princesa Hilda de Polaris.

El guardia que se había dirigido a él intentó responderle, pero se dio cuenta que su boca estaba cubierta con algo. Una cosa roja y brillante. El otro guardia se volvió, para luego hacer una leve reverencia.

— ¡Lady Erin! Loado sea el cielo, ha venido un nuevo intruso desde las cálidas tierras de Grecia.

— A ver, botarate idiota¿nadie te dijo que hay que tratar bien a los invitados de la princesa Hilda? —el guardia silenciado asintió con la cabeza—. Te vas a quedar con esa mordaza de amatista hasta que aprendas a ser amable con los recién llegados. ¡Tú! —se dirigió al otro, haciéndolo brincar y ponerse en posición de firmes—. Dale paso al joven. Es un invitado de honor y por ende merece todo el respeto.

Touma se quedó con la boca abierta al ver una joven tan pequeña repartir órdenes de esa manera a ese par de brutos. Erin se cruzó de brazos mientras el guardia le avalaba el paso al Ángel.

— Seguidme, por favor. Yo os llevaré a ver a la princesa Hilda.

Touma siguió a la joven castaña por el puente multicolor. Al llegar al otro lado, ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

— Siento mucho este recibimiento, Ángel de la Luz. Pero al parecer nuestros guardias aún no se recobran del último enfrentamiento con los Santos de Athena. Soy Erin, Sombra Divina de Delta.

Touma estrechó la pequeña mano que ella le ofrecía, analizando rápidamente lo que acababa de escuchar. Marin le había contado con detalle en el aeropuerto todo lo que había ocurrido en esa Guerra Sagrada, enterándose así que los Guerreros Divinos eran hombres de temple y bastante peligrosos. Lo que no sabía era cómo encajaba esta "Sombra Divina" en el rango de los Guerreros de la Orden Divina de Odín. Erin advirtió su confusión y soltó una risita traviesa.

— Tal vez os estéis preguntando por qué no visto Armadura alguna —Touma asintió—. Os daré una rápida clase sobre las Sombras. Estamos al servicio de la Diosa Freya, quien nos asignó la tarea de velar y cuidar de un Guerrero Divino. Somos siete Sombras, pues son siete los Guerreros de la Estrella Polar. Yo soy la Sombra de Alberich de Megrez, conocido como Guerrero Divino de Delta y hechicero de la amatista —el Ángel de Ikarus afirmó de nuevo, dándole a entender a la jovencita que entendía todo lo que le decía y animándola a continuar—. Bueno, esas son básicamente las tareas de las Sombras Divinas. Debo advertiros, sin embargo, que se debe seguir todo un protocolo para tratar con la princesa Hilda, ya que ella es la máxima autoridad en el Valhalla, pues mediante su persona habla nuestro Señor y Dios Odín.

Ella no había terminado de decir esto cuando llegaron a las puertas del Palacio Valhalla. Touma vio con asombro que las puertas conducían a una miríada de pasillos interminables iluminados con antorchas. Erin le hizo una seña y avanzaron, siendo saludados marcialmente por todos los guardias y las valkirias que se cruzaban.

— Disculpad, Lady Erin--

— Llamadme Erin, por favor —lo interrumpió, sonriendo cínicamente—. Nunca me ha gustado que se me llame Lady, pues de dama no tengo nada. Seguidme, ya estamos llegando al Salón del Trono.

Touma se las arregló para componer una expresión de respeto en su rostro mientras entraban al Salón, donde la princesa Hilda se encontraba sentada en el Trono y se dirigía a un hombre de cabellos color arena, quien se encontraba rodilla en tierra frente a ella. Cuando ella alzó la mirada y reparó en él, se levantó.

— Sed bienvenido a Asgard, honorable Ángel de Ikarus Touma. He sabido de vuestra llegada.

Touma hincó la rodilla en una perfecta reverencia. Pudo notar el poder que emanaba la Sacerdotisa de Odín, quien le inspiró un profundo respeto.

— Ave, princesa Hilda de Polaris, Sacerdotisa de Odín, el cual es el Dios Supremo y Sapiente de los nórdicos, os presento mis respetos y me pongo a vuestro servicio. He traído un salvoconducto de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Athena, la que lleva la égida.

Erin, quien había advertido al joven pelirrojo del protocolo a seguir frente a la princesa de la zona polar, se quedó de piedra al escuchar las aladas palabras de Touma. A un gesto de Hilda, Touma se levantó, buscando rápidamente en su mochila el pergamino de Athena y entregándoselo al hombre que estaba frente a la señora de Asgard, quien lo entregó a su vez a Hilda. Ella rompió el sello lacrado y desenrolló el pergamino, leyéndolo con rapidez. Movió la mano y sonrió levemente.

— Una alianza con el Santuario... he tenido deseos de establecer esta alianza desde hace tiempo. Joven Ángel de la Luz, podéis decirle a Athena que convengo en sus términos. Los Santuarios del Norte y de Grecia serán aliados y pelearán lado a lado en las Guerras futuras. Ha sido una grata sorpresa ver que la Diosa persigue los mismos ideales de Justicia y Paz para la Humanidad. Debo, sin embargo, pensar en algo más... Os invito a quedaros en Asgard un tiempo, joven Touma de Ikarus, mientras hago homenaje a la reciente alianza y establezco contacto cósmico con la Diosa.

Asombrado por lo rápido que había completado su misión, Touma se inclinó en una reverencia respetuosa.

— Acepto vuestra hospitalidad, princesa Hilda. Me siento muy honrado de haberos traído un mensaje de la coalición que llevará alegría y esperanza a la Humanidad.

Hilda sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza, para luego hacerle una seña a Erin, quien plantó los pies juntos y se inclinó profundamente.

— Joven Sombra de Delta, haced saber a la Capitana de vuestra Hermandad sobre la presencia de nuestro invitado. Os encargo a ti y al resto de las Sombras Divinas el cuidado de este honorable mensajero de los Dioses.

— A vuestras sabias órdenes, princesa Hilda —respondió la jovencita, inclinándose nuevamente y haciéndole una seña a Touma—. Venid, noble Guerrero, os conduciré ante la Capitana de las Sombras.

Touma hizo otra perfecta reverencia frente a Hilda, para luego salir dando pasos hacia atrás. Ya afuera del Salón, Erin lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Dónde aprendisteis protocolo? —preguntó. Touma sonrió, complacido.

— En el Olimpo.

Erin lo miró de hito en hito, para luego menear la cabeza soltando una carajada escéptica, alborotándose más la cabellera.

— No os creo una palabra. El Olimpo... Bah. Seguidme, "Guerrero Olímpico", os presentaré a las Sombras Divinas.

_Continuará..._


	2. II Ojos Color del Zafiro

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter II: Ojos color del zafiro

Caminar por los pasillos del Valhalla era todo un ejercicio, pues eran tan largos y tan extensos que, si no hubiera tenido una guía, se hubiera perdido irremediablemente. Llegaron a una puerta, la cual tenía unas runas talladas en su superficie. Erin tocó la puerta y un murmullo femenino le dio autorización para pasar. Touma entró a una habitación más parecida a una biblioteca que a un salón de reunión. Él inclinó la cabeza frente a las dos jóvenes que allí se encontraban.

— Aleisha, éste es Touma de Ikarus, invitado de la princesa Hilda. Ella nos ha encomendado su cuidado durante su estadía.

La joven aludida miró de arriba abajo a Touma, quien la veía fijamente.

— Os doy la bienvenida al Valhalla, Ángel de la Luz. Soy Aleisha de Duhbe, Sombra de Alpha y capitana de las Sombras Divinas. Y ésta es Alexiel de Merak, Sombra Divina de Beta y segunda al mando.

Touma se volvió hacia la joven que Aleisha le indicaba. Alexiel era una joven preciosa, de cabellos rubios que le llegaban más debajo de la cintura y ojos azules de un azul tan profundo como los ojos de Apolo, su antiguo mecenas y señor.

— Salve, poderosas Sombras Divinas provenientes del Valaskiaf, quienes velan por el bienestar de los Guerreros Divinos al servicio del Dios Odín.

Erin sonrió al escucharlo. Ciertamente, el joven estaba bien educado y sabía decir las palabras convenientes en esas ocasiones. Aleisha sonrió también y extendió la mano, estrechando la que él le tendía. Touma estrechó igualmente la mano de la joven Merak, quien lo miró fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

— Podéis sentiros como en casa, joven Touma. Os asignaré una Sombra para que os guíe y os muestre la belleza de nuestra amada tierra. Erin... ¿Erin?

La chica castaña estaba en la puerta, sonriendo con truhanería.

— Alei, acabo de recordar que mi querido Albie quería que lo acompañara al Bosque de Los Espíritus... creo que yo paso esta vez... ¿por qué no le dices a Alexiel que lo acompañe? Total, Hagen no está en Asgard en estos momentos, está con la princesa Flher en Alfheim. Así que... ¡_Ciao_!

Luego de decir todo eso rápidamente, Erin cerró la puerta tras ella. Se había escurrido de la tarea de cuidar a Touma fácilmente, lo que hizo que Aleisha soltara una sonora carcajada y Alexiel se cruzara de brazos, disgustada.

— Es válido su argumento, Alex... —murmuró Aleisha mientras la otra bufaba suavemente, para luego suspirar y asentir—. Gracias, hermana... —añadió y se volvió hacia Touma—. Alexiel os acompañará y os mostrará vuestro dormitorio. Las horas de las comidas están establecidas a las 08:00 hrs. y las 20:30 hrs. Como sois un invitado de la princesa, deberéis acompañarla en dichas ocasiones. Por demás, podéis explorar lo que deseéis de Asgard; si tenéis alguna pregunta, Alexiel de Merak os la responderá. Buenas noches, Lord Touma.

El aludido se inclinó y siguió a la silenciosa rubia fuera del recinto. Hubiera preferido estar con la jovencita Delta, pero ella había escurrido el bulto de una manera tan magistral que no atinó a protestar. Tampoco era muy inteligente hacerlo, pues era un visitante en una tierra extraña, de la cual no conocía muy bien sus costumbres. La rubia caminó delante de él, lo que le dio a Touma la oportunidad de admirarla. Sus cabellos se mecían y brillaban como el oro a la luz de las antorchas. Vestía un traje de montar de color azul oscuro, lo que realzaba el color de su cabello y sus curvas. Tenía un cuerpo precioso, lo que hizo que a Touma se le subiera la sangre a las mejillas. Para dominarse, trató de pensar en otra cosa. De pronto se le ocurrió que podría preguntarle alguna cosa sobre Asgard.

— Lady Alexiel... —aventuró, pero la rubia no se volvió, hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrió e hizo un gesto, mirándolo insondablemente.

— Dormiréis en esta habitación —por fin pudo escuchar su voz. Tenía una pronunciación maravillosa y rica en matices, pero la frialdad de sus palabras era palpable—. Os vendré a buscar mañana para escoltaros al Comedor Real. Estad listo a las 07:45 AM.

— Como digáis, Lady Alexiel.

Ella asintió y se retiró. Touma alzó una ceja ante el mutismo de la chica y entró a la habitación. Se sentía cansado, aunque no había hecho mucho esfuerzo físico ese día. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se echó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Se despertó al escuchar unos golpes a su puerta. Saltó de la cama y se arregló el desordenado cabello rápidamente, para luego abrir la puerta. Era una jovencita de cabellos violeta, que le traía una jofaina con agua caliente y una toalla. Le agradeció con una soñolienta sonrisa y procedió a acicalarse con más calma. Ya estaba listo y vestido con unos gruesos pantalones de lana color negro y un jersey cuello de tortuga de color blanco, cuando tocaron a su puerta nuevamente. Era Alexiel, quien lo miró de arriba abajo sin expresión alguna en el rostro. 

— Buenos días, Ángel de la Luz —en cierta forma, su voz había perdido parte de la frialdad de la noche anterior—. He de llevaros ante la princesa para el desayuno. Conoceréis al resto de las Sombras y a los Guerreros Divinos allí.

— Muy buenos días tengáis, Lady Alexiel, me siento muy honrado con las atenciones que se me dispensan.

Ella asintió levemente e hizo un gesto, invitándolo a seguirla. Touma así lo hizo, mientras notaba que la joven estaba vestida de manera diferente. Ahora vestía otro traje de montar, de color verde oscuro.

— ¿Sois jinete, Lady Alexiel?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Él señaló su indumentaria, haciéndola reparar en el traje de montar, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente. Para Touma, esa sonrisa fue como si hubiera salido el sol dentro del Palacio Valhalla.

— Sí, Lord Touma. Soy la entrenadora de los caballos Asgardianos, entre otras cosas. Si queréis dar un paseo sólo tenéis que pedirlo.

— No sería mala idea, Lady Alexiel —aceptó él gustoso.

— Muy bien entonces. Luego hablaremos de eso.

Luego no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al Comedor Real. El recinto estaba bullicioso, pues los Guerreros Divinos se encontraban allí con sus Sombras, pero cuando Touma entró, se hizo un pesado silencio.

— Buenos días, joven Touma de Ikarus —Hilda se dirigió a él sentada desde la cabecera de la mesa y le hacía un gesto para que se levantara y se acercara—. Sentaos a mi lado. Voy a presentaros a los Guerreros Divinos. Siegfried de Duhbe Alpha —Touma miró fijamente al hombre, era el mismo que recibió el pergamino para Hilda—. Syd de Mizar Zeta y Bud de Alcor Zeta —los gemelos de cabellos verdes inclinaron la cabeza a la vez—. Phenrrill de Aliotho Épsilon —el joven de cabellos largos grisáceos le estrechó la mano a través de la mesa—. Alberich de Megrez Delta —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño profundamente al ver a Touma sonreírle a Erin, quien estaba detrás de él—. Mime de Benetnash Eta —el rubio de ojos de rubí le hizo un gesto ambiguo—. Y Tholl de Phecda Gamma.

Este último inclinó levemente la cabeza, dando por finalizadas las presentaciones. Las jóvenes Sombras permanecían de pie al lado de cada Guerrero Divino, dándole a Touma la oportunidad de verlas a todas. Allí estaba Aleisha, al lado del Guerrero de Alpha; la jovencita de cabellos violeta, la cual le había llevado la jofaina de agua, estaba al lado del Guerrero de Gamma; otra de cabellos verdes le sonreía al Guerrero de Eta; la ya conocida Erin hablaba al oído de un malhumorado Guerrero de Delta; otra jovencita de cabellos asombrosamente blancos como la nieve le tendía una servilleta al Guerrero de Épsilon. Extrañamente, los que no tenían Sombras femeninas eran los gemelos, quienes hablaban entre ellos en voz muy baja, sin hacer caso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hilda se levantó.

— Empezaremos —dijo Hilda, mientras se hacía el silencio en la mesa—. A vos, Dios Padre Supremo del Valhalla, damos gracias por la paz y la prosperidad que ahora se respiran en el pueblo de Asgard. Damos gracias también por la visita del joven mensajero de la Diosa Athena, quien nos ha traído un inesperado pero no menos bien recibido mensaje de alianza entre los dos Santuarios. Somos un pueblo agradecido con vuestros favores, mi señor Odín.

La oración fue recibida con un murmullo fervoroso y unánime.

— Gracias por los alimentos recibidos.

El desayuno comenzó, sumiendo la mesa en varias conversaciones susurradas y algunas a tono de voz normal. Hilda se inclinó sonriente hacia Touma, quien probaba el zumo de naranja y trataba por todos los medios de no arrugar la cara, pues el jugo estaba ácido.

— Como podéis ver, joven Ángel de la Luz, somos un grupo bastante disparejo —Touma asintió sonriendo a su vez—. Pero nos hemos dado cuenta que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido somos una familia. Es bueno tener a la familia cerca¿no es así?

— Así es, Lady Hilda, estoy completamente de acuerdo —respondió Touma—. Yo mismo he sido bendecido de una manera inesperada por los Dioses al darme el mejor regalo de mi existencia: el reencontrarme con mi hermana Marin.

Hilda se quedó de piedra, al igual que Siegfried y Aleisha, quienes escuchaban la conversación. Touma no pudo ver el rostro de Alexiel, pues ella estaba a su espalda.

— ¿Sois el hermano de Marin de Águila, la Amazona de la Diosa Athena?

Ikarus asintió, con una radiante sonrisa.

— Ella es mi _Oneesan_, mi hermana mayor. Fuimos separados hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo aún era pequeño. Luego, perdí todo rastro de ella cuando fue enviada a Atenas. Pero ahora estamos juntos, pues ella y yo hemos fortalecido nuestros lazos. Puedo sentir su Cosmo aún cuando esté en Grecia y yo aquí en esta hermosa tierra Asgardiana.

Hilda sonrió al oírlo hablar de ese modo de Marin, mientras Siegfried y Aleisha se miraban con una sonrisa de connivencia. Touma volvió la cabeza hacia Alexiel, preguntándose si eso que veía en sus ojos no era añoranza y algo de tristeza. El resto del desayuno discurrió amenamente, pues Ikarus escuchó a Siegfried contarle sobre las interesantes y épicas leyendas del Ragnarok. Al terminar, Hilda volvió a levantarse y todos la imitaron. A una rápida mirada de Aleisha, Touma hizo lo propio.

— Gracias, Padre Odín, por habernos bendecido con la bonanza de vuestra iluminación —recitó la fórmula ritual de agradecimiento. Todos bajaron la cabeza respetuosamente.

— La infinita Sabiduría del Padre está con nosotros —fue la consabida respuesta, para luego levantarse todos de la mesa y salir del Comedor.

_Continuará..._


	3. III Entrenamiento

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter III: Entrenamiento

Touma siguió a Alexiel fuera del Comedor Real, para notar de inmediato que la chica tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

— ¿Os ocurre algo, Lady Alexiel? —se atrevió a preguntarle. Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

— Acompañadme, os mostraré el lugar donde los Guerreros Divinos entrenan diariamente —respondió ella con voz distante—. Os dejaré allí por un rato mientras ensillo dos caballos para el paseo que habéis pedido.

Caminando rápidamente, la joven Merak lo guió fuera del Palacio Valhalla, hasta un descampado cubierto por la nieve. No había nadie entrenando, el sitio estaba completamente desierto.

— Con vuestro permiso, os dejaré entrenando.

Dando media vuelta, Alexiel se fue, dejando a Touma solo en ese enorme campo de entrenamiento. Ikarus suspiró extasiado al ver la inmensidad del cielo color plomo, recordando lo que le había contado Marin de que en Asgard nunca podría ver el sol. Era una verdadera lástima, pues el sol era uno de los astros más hermosos que podían verse en el cielo, según su propia opinión. Ya que estaba allí, pues podría hacer algo de ejercicio, pues sus músculos necesitaban algo de movimiento. Así pues, saltó al medio del campo y se sostuvo de cabeza con una sola mano, mientras se concentraba en explotar su Cosmo de manera gradual. Primero la derecha, luego la izquierda... ahora se encontraba ejecutando movimientos marciales impecables, los mismos que le valieron el rango de Ángel de la Luz en el Olimpo. Estaba tan concentrado en los movimientos que no notó que unas personas lo observaban con asombro, hasta que una vuelta de patada lo volvió de frente a ellos. Eran Alberich y Siegfried, acompañados por Aleisha y Erin.

— Oh, perdón, ya me retiro —dijo él a manera de disculpa.

— Ni se os ocurra moveros de ahí —atajó Erin, saltando hacia él y seguida por los demás—. ¿Dónde aprendisteis a hacer esos movimientos?

Touma sonrió ampliamente.

— Pero Erin, os lo dije ayer... todo lo que sé lo aprendí en el Olimpo.

— Vos sois el Ángel de la Luz que antes servía a Apolo y a Artemisa¿no es cierto? —preguntó Alberich burlonamente, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al Touma asentir resueltamente.

— Os felicito, joven Ikarus, vuestros movimientos son impecables. ¿Tal vez me concederíais un enfrentamiento?

— Oh, esto va a estar bueno —exclamó Erin, mirando a Aleisha—. Siegfried contra Touma, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

— Hermana, no seas mala, hay que darle algo de crédito a nuestro joven invitado —sonrió la otra, mientras Siegfried se colocaba en su postura inicial de pelea. Alberich bufó y se cruzó de brazos, caminando hasta un árbol y apoyándose en él. Las otras dos espectadoras se sentaron en unos peñones cercanos.

— Os explicaré —dijo Siegfried suavemente, dirigiéndose a Touma—. ¿Sólo golpes sin Cosmo de manera uno a uno o preferís ataques cósmicos?

— Preferiría sólo el entrenamiento físico, si os place —respondió Ikarus, sin muchas ganas de mostrar sus ataques personales—. Hoy me apetece de fortalecer un poco más mis músculos. Claro, si a vos no os importa.

— De ninguna manera —respondió amablemente Alpha—. Los invitados primero.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea de entrenamiento bastante reñida, pues las capacidades y habilidades físicas de ambos eran parecidas. Erin y Aleisha estaban asombradas que un joven como Touma pudiera contener tanto poder en sus puños y pies. De pronto Erin sintió un movimiento a su espalda. Al volverse, vio a Alexiel entrando al campo, al mismo tiempo que Alberich cruzaba la puerta, marchándose.

— Nena —susurró a Aleisha—. Voy a ver qué es lo que le pasa a mi pelirrojo. Ahí viene Alex, coméntale lo que hablamos esta mañana.

Luego de haber dicho esto, salió disparada en pos de Megrez Delta. Alexiel tomó el lugar de la chica castaña en la roca, mientras observaba asombrada la falsa pelea entre Touma y Siegfried.

— El chico es poderoso¿no es así? —comentó Aleisha, mientras no se perdía detalle de la fuerte patada que Siegfried detenía en ese momento, propinada por el Ángel—. Quién diría que su apariencia escondiera tanto poder...

— Lo mismo se dijo de Seiya —fue la fría respuesta de Alexiel—. Es un joven impresionante.

— ¿Te refieres a Seiya o a Touma?

Alexiel miró de reojo a Aleisha, quien sonreía mordazmente.

— Loca, me refiero a Seiya, por supuesto.

— Sí, claro... y yo le doy comida en la boca a Sleipnir.

Aleisha estalló en risitas sarcásticas, mientras Alexiel fruncía el ceño. La capitana había dado en el clavo. Estaba realmente impresionada con los movimientos que ejecutaba Touma, estaba claro que ambos, Siegfried e Ikarus, tenían ciertos problemas para detener los embates del oponente.

— Blancanieves, Erin y yo estuvimos comentando esta mañana sobre la conveniencia de tu viaje a Alfheim...

— Ya no iré, Alei —respondió Alexiel con una leve sonrisa—. No quiero interrumpir a mi hermano mientras está de vacaciones con la princesa Flher.

— ¿Y qué hay de Freyr? —preguntó Aleisha, refiriéndose al joven guerrero que Hagen entrenaba como su pupilo y el cual había mostrado cierto interés romántico por la rubia—. ¿No quieres ir a verlo?

Alexiel, sin quitar la mirada de los contendientes, sonrió levemente al ver cómo Siegfried saltaba para esquivar un puñetazo de Touma dirigido directamente a su cara.

— Freyr es un bebé, Ale, no podría--

— Pero con Touma sí¿verdad?

Oh, cielos, Aleisha estaba acertando a cada aseveración que hacía, pensó la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Los cabellos rojos del Ángel de Ikarus le daban cierto atractivo salvaje, lo que le causaba algo de intriga. Nada que ver ni siquiera con Alberich, que era pelirrojo igualmente, tenía "ese no se qué", que definitivamente estaba presente en la gallarda apostura y presencia de Touma.

— Te quedaste callada... voy a tomar eso como un sí entonces —dijo la joven de cabellos cerúleos con una enorme sonrisa cáustica.

— Ah, Aleisha¿nadie te dijo lo fastidiosa que eres?

Eso, antes de hacer enojar a la capitana de las Sombras Divinas, la hizo soltar una carcajada tal que los combatientes perdieron la concentración y los golpes que iban a propinarse uno al otro llegaron a su destino.

— ¡Auch! —fue la exclamación de ambos, Siegfried frotándose la mandíbula y Touma el estómago. Alexiel y Aleisha corrieron hasta ellos.

— ¡Touma¡Siegfried¿Están bien? —preguntó Aleisha preocupada. Los dos hombres se miraron con una sonrisa de respeto mutuo.

— Sí, estamos bien, Alei... —respondió Siegfried haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Os ofrezco mis más sinceros respetos, Ángel de la Luz. Vuestros movimientos son impecables. Nunca había tenido tan buena sesión de entrenamiento... y tan aparatoso final —añadió, mirando a su Sombra de reojo, dándole a entender que su risa fue la causante de los golpes.

— ¿Estáis bien? —la voz de Alexiel se dejó oír como un murmullo en el oído de Touma. Éste se volvió a mirarla y un levísimo sonrojo asomó a sus mejillas—. Podemos posponer el paseo, si os sentís indispuesto.

— Oh no, Lady Alexiel, de ninguna manera —respondió mirándola fijamente—, tengo muchos deseos de conocer esta tierra eternamente nevada y hermosa...

Siegfried y Aleisha se miraron con una sonrisa de picardía cuando ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la puerta del campo de entrenamiento, a fin de cabalgar por las tierras de Asgard.

* * *

— Ése es Dheyr —dijo ella señalando con la cabeza un fogoso potro color gris pizarra—, y éste es Faknid —añadió, halando por la brida otro corcel de color blanco—. Decid cuál de éstos dos preferís. 

Touma tomó las riendas del caballo gris, subiéndose en su lomo con ligereza. Alexiel hizo lo propio en el caballo blanco y ambos se lanzaron al galope a través de las puertas de la caballeriza y luego por el bosque. El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente al sentir el helado viento en su cara, mientras que la rubia a su lado no le perdía el paso con Faknid. Llegaron al abismo donde la Estatua de Odín se erguía, majestuosa, llena de secretos y de poder antiguo. Touma estaba extasiado al ver la enorme belleza de Asgard.

— Vamos, os llevaré a las Zonas de los Guerreros Divinos —dijo ella espoleando a Faknid. Él asintió y chasqueó la lengua, galopando con maestría junto a Alexiel. Cruzaron el Bifrost, para luego dirigirse a la Zona de Beta. Alexiel estaba impresionadísima con las habilidades del Ángel para montar, pero no lo dejó translucir. Llegaron a una especie de cueva helada, en donde se realizó una de las batallas más duras de la Guerra Sagrada entre el Santuario de Athena contra el Santuario del Norte. Desmontaron y Touma siguió a la chica dentro de la cueva. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par a ver una enorme extensión de lava, magma hirviente que reposaba plácidamente en una cueva hecha de hielo.

— Pero... ¿Cómo es esto posible? —farfulló, al ver que los humos de azufre emanados de la centelleante sustancia era condensado en caprichosas nubes que iban a parar a un techo de estalactitas de hielo. Las burbujas en la superficie se le antojaron parecidas a un enorme caldero infernal.

— Ésta es parte de la Zona de Merak Beta —dijo la rubia, saltando intrépidamente entre las diminutas rocas que hacían las veces de un inusitado puente entre las orillas y aterrizando con gracia en la roca del medio, justo donde Hagen había desafiado al Caballero de Athena del signo del Cisne—. Aquí es donde el Guerrero Divino y yo entrenamos para dominar el fuego y el hielo.

— Es... interesante —dijo él, mirando al techo. Una miríada de estalactitas goteaban agua, evaporándose en su caída en menos de una milésima de segundo—. Decís que tenéis un hermano, Lady Alexiel. ¿Dónde está?

— Está en Alfheim, una isla cercana a Asgard. Mi hermano es un servidor fiel de Asgard. Ahora está con la princesa Flher, hermana menor de la princesa Hilda.

Touma paseó su mirada por el recinto helado, confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que un volcán estuviera activo dentro de una cueva helada? Se sentía acalorado y algo mareado. Alexiel tuvo que darse cuenta de esto, pues saltó por las piedras de regreso y encendió su Cosmo, helado pero cálido a la vez, noble y de un inmaculado color blanco azulado.

— ¿Estáis bien, Touma? —preguntó ella, conduciéndolo a la salida mientras su Cosmo lo protegía del abrasante calor de la cueva. Afuera, la frialdad de la brisa lo reanimó y le hizo darse cuenta de algo...

— Es la primera vez que me llamáis por mi nombre, Lady Alexiel...

Un leve color asomó a las mejillas de la chica, quien apartó la vista y lo hizo sonreír azorado.

— Por favor, llamadme así... me gusta como se oye —pidió. La rubia lo miró sorprendida y asintió conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa.

— Me pregunto si Erin le habrá quitado de la cabeza a Alberich esa idea tonta de la cabeza...

— ¿Cuál idea?

Alexiel sonrió, esta vez con picardía, haciendo que el corazón de Touma diera un vuelco al verla.

— Alberich tiene la idea de que... bueno... de que vos...

— ¿De que soy un espía?

Ella asintió, llevándose una mano a la boca, cubriendo su sonrisa. Él soltó una carcajada divertida.

— ¿Yo, un espía? —rió a gusto—. Por favor¡si a duras penas puedo espiar a Marin cuando habla con Aiolia!

Esto hizo que Alexiel dejara de cubrir su boca y soltara la risa. Esto envalentonó un poco al Ikarus.

— Además, si yo fuera un enemigo, creo que para estos momentos ya hubiera completado mi misión¿no os parece?

— No hagáis caso de lo que dice Alberich, la única que entiende cómo funciona su mente es Erin... acaso estará celoso de vos.

— ¿_Nani_¿De mí?

— Erin siempre lo martiriza diciéndole que le encantan los pelirrojos, y como vos tenéis los cabellos bermejos... Alberich de seguro cree que ella...

Esto hizo reír con más ganas a Touma.

— ¡Pero si a la joven Erin se le nota a leguas lo mucho que quiere a Delta!

— Bueno, él siempre ha sido bastante inseguro de sí mismo en esos asuntos, pero para la batalla... es otro cantar.

— ¿Qué hay de Siegfried y Aleisha?

— Ellos son hermanos. Ella ha sido la Sombra de Alpha por bastante tiempo, lo que le adjudicó el rango de capitana de las Sombras Divinas por su experiencia y su Cosmo.

— Impresionante... impresionante en verdad —murmuró Touma, mirando al cielo. Quería preguntarle, pero no sabía exactamente cómo—. ¿Y qué hay de vos y el Guerrero de Beta?

La sonrisa de Alexiel se apagó levemente, lo que hizo que Touma se diera una patada mental. "¡Con razón Marin dice que soy un _baka_!" pensó, molesto consigo mismo.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es... él y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar unos momentos juntos, porque ahora está siempre con la princesa Flher y todo aquello... entrenar a Freyr y además proteger a la hermana de la princesa Hilda, de seguro lo tiene muy ocupado.

Estas palabras hicieron que a Touma se le hundiera el estómago.

— Estoy seguro que podréis pasar un momento con vuestro Guerrero Divino en cuanto le digáis lo que sentís, Lady Alexiel.

— Tal vez, tal vez no... Regresemos, ya el camino se bloqueará con la tormenta que está a punto de caer... debemos apresurarnos.

Touma la siguió silenciosamente, pensando a toda velocidad en cómo podría convencer a Hilda de quedarse un poco más de tiempo. Tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer al Guerrero de Beta, quien no sabe quién es la mujer que lo espera triste en Asgard mientras hace maromas con el hermano de Alexiel. Mucho para un Asgardiano.

_Continuará..._


	4. IV Knowing Yourself

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter IV: Knowing Yourself

— Hey, Touma¿escuchasteis? —el aludido parpadeó varias veces y se volvió a encarar a la persona que le hablaba—. Pero¿qué es lo que os pasa?

— Lady Erin, no os escuché entrar —murmuró él a manera de respuesta mientras se volvía de nuevo a la ventana. Afuera, una tormenta golpeaba con furia los ventanales del Palacio Valhalla—. ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

— Sí, me podéis decir porqué estáis tan ausente desde ayer, que regresasteis de la cabalgata con Alexiel. ¿Pasó algo¿Ella os ofendió?

— No, no, de ninguna manera —respondió él en un murmullo—. Pero sí me mostró ese volcán donde ese Guerrero Divino entrena con ella.

— ¿Os mostró la cueva del volcán? Ese es uno de sus lugares favoritos, pues allí pasó momentos muy felices con Hagen.

— Oh... ya veo —respondió Touma sin atreverse a despegar los ojos de la ventana. Erin alzó una ceja a su espalda y tomó una almohada de la cama, para luego lanzársela.

— ¡Hey¡Despertad de una buena vez¡Es hora de la cena y debéis ir con la princesa Hilda!

Esto espoleó a Touma, quien se volvió y asintió profundamente.

— _Hai_, _gomen_, no tuve noción del tiempo... en un instante me alisto.

Se cambió detrás del biombo, mientras Erin esperaba junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

— No sé qué diablos habrá pasado entre Alex y vos, pero de cierto os tiene a ambos muy callados. Vamos, Ángel de la Luz, si falláis en el horario la princesa se enojará y Aleisha me matará. ¡Apresuraos!

Touma terminó de alistarse, para luego seguir a Erin velozmente por los pasillos del palacio. Llegaron al Comedor Real a tiempo para inclinarse ante Hilda, que tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa junto a Siegfried, Aleisha y una Alexiel que no levantó la vista.

— Tarde, Erin —dijo Aleisha entre dientes, mientras Erin le indicaba a Touma su asiento junto a Hilda—. Debería hacerte pagar por eso.

— De seguro tienen una buena excusa, Aleisha querida —dijo tranquilamente Hilda—. Tranquilizaos, joven Ikarus. Nadie será castigado.

Touma recitó de nuevo las fórmulas de saludo y trató por todos los medios de evitar la mirada de Alexiel, quien estaba sentada al lado de Siegfried y Aleisha. Erin y Alberich estaban sentados en el otro lado, junto a él. Hilda comenzó a contarle una historia de las costumbres de Asgard, por lo que él se esforzó por prestarle atención.

—...así es que se dice en Asgard que las familias protegen sus propias rentas de una manera algo violenta.

— Es interesante lo que me decís, princesa Hilda —dijo Touma, haciéndose el atento—. He sabido que ciertas personas de Japón hacen lo mismo, como los Yakuza, una familia de mafiosos al estilo de los sicilianos.

Mientras Touma hacía su intervención en la conversación, Alexiel lo miraba a hurtadillas. Cuando él se volvía hacia donde estaba ella, fijaba la vista en su plato, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. ¿Cómo habría pasado esto¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Y... ¿por qué se sonrojaba al escuchar la voz pausada y modulada del Ikarus?

— Alex... Hey, Alex... —Aleisha le dio un suave codazo, sacándola de su mutismo—. Por Odín¿qué es lo que te pasa?

— Er... nada, Alei... es que... me siento indispuesta, es todo.

Al finalizar la comida, Alexiel se escabulló directo a su habitación, dejando que fuera otra Sombra Divina quien escoltara a Touma a su alcoba. Esta vez fue la propia Aleisha quien lo hizo. Mientras caminaba con él, notó que Touma estaba callado, observando a todos los guardianes que se cruzaban con mirada ausente.

— Lord Touma... —le dijo, haciendo que éste diera un respingo y se volviera a mirarla—. ¿Os han tratado bien en vuestra estancia en Valhalla?

— Pero qué decís, Lady Aleisha... me han tratado muy bien...

— Está bien, Lord Touma... —Aleisha dudó un instante—. Buenas noches, Guerrero de la Luz... vendré mañana por vos.

Touma entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a una capitana de Sombras Divinas con muchas dudas.

* * *

— Está bien¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

Alexiel levantó la mirada, enfrentándose a la mirada de Aleisha.

— No me siento bien, es todo.

— Patrañas, Alex, te conozco muy bien —replicó la joven peliazul—, sé que entre ustedes dos pasó algo. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Nada, lo que pasa es que estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras familias y...

— Ah, ya veo. Y a ti te dio por ponerte triste por Hagen. Nena, Hagen hizo su vida con Flher, ya es hora de que tú hagas la tuya. ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de que dejes a tu hermano y busques tu propia felicidad?

— Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero...--

— Alex, me parece que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua... además de que... ¿acaso estás celosa de la felicidad de tu hermano?

— Por favor, Aleisha, no seas ridícula. Sabes tan bien como yo que Hagen y la princesa Flher son felices juntos ahora que ya se sinceraron.

— Entonces, porqué no dejas a tu hermano feliz y seas tú la que tome riendas de otra cosa que no sean tus adorados caballos... ¿algo llamado Destino?

Alexiel miró de vuelta esos ojos verdes que le imploraban cordura. Y por primera vez en su vida de Sombra de Merak Beta, sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

Touma despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza. Algo le decía que los días transcurridos en el Palacio Valhalla llegaban a su fin, con el comentario hecho por Erin la noche anterior acerca de las Runas de la Alianza.

— La princesa Hilda enviará con vos un presente a la Diosa Athena, a fin de que la alianza esté consagrada por ambos panteones.

Pero eso no tranquilizaba al Ángel, pues ahora tendría que regresar al Santuario...

Hacía tres días que no veía a la joven rubia Alexiel, cosa que lo inquietaba. No podía preguntar por ella, pues no estaba muy seguro de que si dicha pregunta la tomarían como una ofensa. Hilda estaba abocada en sus labores como Sacerdotisa y había dispuesto todo para que las Sombras Divinas lo atendieran, pero pasaba las cenas hablando amigablemente con Touma y discutiendo sobre los Mitos Asgardianos y el Ragnarok.

Caminó por los pasillos del Valhalla, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Marin antes de emprender este viaje que... mal que bien, le había hecho pensar en dos cosas importantes. La primera, en los valores familiares y en la segunda... que la soledad era mala compañera.

— Lord Touma...

El aludido parpadeó, girándose a mirar a la dueña de la voz.

— Lady Alexiel, me teníais preocupado...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Os ocurre algo?

— Es que... supe que el Guerrero Divino de Beta estaba por arribar al Valhalla y... quería saber si vos estabais bien.

— Sí... estoy bien... —respondió ella con cierta timidez, para luego carraspear—. Me preguntaba si era posible que me acompañarais al pueblo de Makdar, más allá de la Zona de Phecda, pues debo efectuar varias compras... así podríamos cabalgar de nuevo...

Touma cogió al vuelo las palabras de Alexiel. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

— _Hai_, será todo un honor para mí el acompañaros, Lady Alex...

Ella sonrió a su vez. A Touma le pareció como si toda la biblioteca se iluminara por el solo hecho de su sonrisa.

— Vamos entonces...

* * *

Makdar era un pueblo de Asgardianos comerciantes. Todo el que pudiera necesitar algún objeto, estaba seguro de que lo encontraría allí. Alexiel caminó por entre las calles abarrotadas de gente embozada en pieles, mientras Touma la seguía tratando de no perderse detalle de los distintos tarantines que vendían oro, plata, joyas de varias clases y escudos familiares, armas de fuego, comida, pieles, vestidos, cueros, dagas, espadas y demás cosas.

— Lord Touma, he sabido que las Runas de la Alianza están consagradas por Odín, siendo así que nuestro Dios ha dado su bendición para aliarnos con el Santuario...

— Sí, así es... ya la princesa Hilda me lo había mencionado... —era ahora o nunca—. Pero la verdad, Lady Alexiel, ya no estoy tan seguro que deba regresar al Santuario.

La rubia parpadeó por lo sorpresivo de su comentario y su tono, bajo y tímido.

— ¿Por qué razón no queréis regresar a Grecia, Touma¿Acaso vuestra hermana no está allí?

— Lo está... pero ella ya tiene una vida hecha al lado del Santo Aiolia de Leo, no tardará mucho la llegada del día en que ellos unan sus vidas con la venia de la Diosa... y me quedaré solo.

— ¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Vuestra hermana es una Guerrera, pero vos mismo dijisteis que intervino en la batalla que tuvisteis con el Santo de Pegaso...

— Lo hizo, lo hizo... —esa batalla era algo que Touma no quería recordar, pues allí aún ansiaba convertirse en un Dios—. Pero de igual forma... toda mi vida he estado solo, buscando a mi hermana... y ahora que la he encontrado, ella ha tomado la decisión de aceptar a Aiolia como su pareja.

Alexiel sonrió levemente, mientras Touma observaba desinteresadamente una daga con un símbolo en relieve.

— ¿Sabéis algo? Esa daga es una daga ceremonial para sacrificios a las Nurnas, quienes son las que llevan el sentido del Tiempo y el Espacio en sus manos. Como sabéis, una de las Nurnas se enamoró de un mortal, dejado de lado su obligación para con sus hermanas y el resto del pueblo nórdico. Cuando fue obligada a regresar a sus deberes, comprendió que no importaba cuán divina fuera... los mortales son seres divinos, aún más que los Dioses, porque _son libres_... ¿comprendéis?

Touma sonrió levemente, sintiéndose algo apenado por mostrar su malcriadez con ese asunto de Marin y Aiolia. Alexiel se inclinó sobre la mesa del vendedor y tomó la daga.

— ¿Creéis que una filosa hoja sea el vehículo para alcanzar un estado de plenitud?

Ikarus la miró fijamente, confundido. No sabía a lo que Alexiel se refería.

— Lo siento, pero no os comprendo, Lady Alex--

— Me refiero a que muchas parejas han tomado su vida en sus manos para demostrarle al mundo lo felices que son...

De pronto, pareció como si ellos dos estuvieran solos. El gentío del mercado y el vendedor que hablaba frente a ellos no fue escuchado más. El silencio se apoderó de los sentidos de ambos, sólo podían mirarse a los ojos. Azul contra azul, diciéndose cosas que no se atrevían a poner en palabras.

Sin más, Touma se inclinó sobre Alexiel y la besó.

La suavidad de sus labios enardeció al Ángel de Ikarus, haciéndolo más osado y profundizando el beso. Se acercó más a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí. Se sentía en el séptimo cielo... hasta que Alexiel se separó de él y huyó corriendo.

_Continuará..._


	5. V Celos, Malditos Celos

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter V: Celos, malditos celos...

Al llegar a Valhalla con Dheyr, vio varios guardianes caminando en un gran estado de excitación.

— Ha llegado la princesa Flher con Lord Hagen, debemos estar preparados... de seguro la princesa Hilda querrá que hagamos homenaje a su hermana...

— Sí, es cierto¡debemos prepararnos para el homenaje!

¿Homenaje?

Esto era muy extraño. Según los libros que había leído y lo que le había contado Shiryu, alumno del Santo de Oro de Libra, Dohko, los homenajes Asgardianos eran para ciertas ocasiones. Pero... ¿la llegada de la hermana de la líder de Asgard era una de ellas?

Tendría que preguntarle a alguien sobre esto. Ese homenaje le daba muy mala espina. Pensaba en ello cuando se topó con Erin y Alberich, que caminaban lentamente y hablando en voz muy baja. Cuando lo vieron, guardaron silencio de tal manera que Touma se dio cuenta en el acto de que estaban hablando de él. Erin sonrió nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por el castaño cabello.

— Lord Touma, qué bueno que os encuentro —dijo alegremente—. Habéis de saber que han llegado visitantes--

— Sí, la princesa y su protector... —interrumpió Ikarus, con aire compungido. Erin lo miró extrañada.

— No, Lord Touma, han llegado un visitante desde Grecia. Kanon de Géminis ha venido a escoltaros de regreso al Santuario...

Ikarus maldijo mentalmente a Kanon y la inconveniencia que esto le presentaba. No podría ver al Guerrero de Beta, no podría ver al amor de Alex y se iría sin decirle lo que--... pero no podía decírselo. Guardando un silencio pétreo, Touma siguió a Erin y a Alberich al Salón del Trono, donde la melena azul oscura de Kanon se movía al volverse a mirarlo.

— Saludos, Ángel de la Luz —la voz de Hilda, suave y velada, respondió a la muda reverencia de Touma—. Aquí habéis de tomar el pergamino donde comunico a vuestra Diosa Athena que concuerdo en la Alianza que propone... ambos Santuarios lucharán y se protegerán mutuamente de ahora en adelante. Llevaréis este cofre con los fragmentos del Anillo de los Nibelungos, en una ofrenda a la paz que protegemos y queremos para este hermoso mundo. Las Runas de la Alianza, sin embargo, las llevará el Caballero Kanon aquí presente, pues él ha de entregarlas a la Diosa. Así lo ha dispuesto nuestro Dios y Señor Odín.

Touma se levantó y tomó de las manos de Siegfried el pequeño cofre. ¿Realmente ese pequeño anillo pudo controlar la mente de una Sacerdotisa tan amable y tan valiente como Hilda? Ciertamente... Poseidón es un Dios poderoso...

Miró a Kanon de reojo, descubriendo que éste veía a Aleisha con ojos de borrego degollado. Tratando de no soltar la carcajada por la solemnidad del acto, Touma se inclinó ante Hilda de nuevo y recitó las fórmulas de respeto y alianza que Apolo le había enseñado antes de partir del Olimpo.

Pero... ¿realmente debía partir?

* * *

Ikarus pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, pensando en qué hacer con el sentimiento que había nacido en su corazón por la rubia. Apretó los dientes al recordar a ese Guerrero Divino de Beta que tantos celos le provocaba, por tener el corazón de Alexiel para él.

— Touma...

Éste se giró en redondo, encontrándose con unos ojos azules. Alexiel.

— Alexiel...

El silencio se hizo presente de la habitación. El pelirrojo y la rubia se miraron fijamente, antes de que Touma se acercara a ella de dos zancadas y se apoderara de sus labios, estrechándola contra sí. Ella no se resistió, sino que correspondió con tanta o más pasión que la del Ángel.

— Touma... —murmuró ella contra su boca—. Touma...

— Alex... —respondió él besándola con fruición—. No me importa nada... sólo quiero que este sea un momento eterno...

Ella gimió y enredó sus dedos en el bermejo cabello del Ikarus, quien en ese momento estaba deslizando las suyas propias debajo de la gruesa camisa que llevaba la rubia. Ella suspiró y se alejó un poco.

— Hoy ha llegado la princesa Flher... he venido a buscaros para el homenaje... la princesa Hilda os ha invitado a vos y a vuestro compañero Kanon de Géminis...

— Oh... pero yo no sé dónde se encuentra Kanon, Alexiel... —respondió Touma sin saber qué más decir ante el repentino cambio de la situación.

— Entonces venid conmigo... debemos hacer acto de presencia ahora en el Salón del Trono... ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación velozmente. Él se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué demonios pasaba¿Dónde estaba la Alex que se rindió a sus besos?

* * *

El Salón del Trono estaba decorado increíblemente, con tapices cubriendo las paredes, representando diferentes leyendas nórdicas. Touma miró de tapiz en tapiz, identificando cada escena. Siegfried y el dragón. Hagen, Brunilda, las Nurnas. Odín en su trono, con sus dos cuervos, Memoria y Mente. Tras el trono, un tapiz enorme representaba el Ragnarok. Hilda estaba de pie, frente a dos jóvenes rubios que se inclinaron ante ella. El joven vestía de blanco y rojo, su dorado cabello cortado recto hacia delante mientras se arrodillaba con gracilidad. La chica usaba un vestido rosa pálido, que le sentaba perfectamente con su angelical belleza. La princesa Flher era una joven preciosa, pensó el Ángel de Ikarus.

— Guerrero de Beta, asiste al emplazamiento que te comando. Servisteis brillantemente como protector de mi hermana, Flher. Ahora, os agradezco de la manera que se gratifica al más leal de los habitantes de Asgard...--

Touma perdió el hilo de las palabras de Hilda cuando notó a una preciosa mujer engalanada en un vestido color vino, con detalles dorados; la joven mantenía su vista hacia delante, pero bajo su mirada su espalda se tensó, hecho éste que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo. Alexiel, la hermana de Hagen de Merak.

Dioses, en toda su vida, en el tiempo que había pasado en el Valhalla, no había visto nada más delicioso. El cabello dorado de Alexiel era más brillante que el del joven, compitiendo en belleza arrolladora con los cabellos de Flher, sólo que los de Alexiel caían en suaves ondas, mientras que los de la princesa se desperdigaban por toda su espalda en rizos que caían desordenada, pero graciosamente.

— Y es por eso que concedo tu deseo, de unirte con la persona a la cual más amas...

Los aplausos tronaron por todo el Salón, dándole la bienvenida al rubio con vítores y exclamaciones. El joven se sonrojó un poco y le dio la mano a Siegfried, mientras que Touma notaba un movimiento a sus espaldas. Era Kanon, que se escabullía dentro del Salón y se situaba junto al Ángel de Ikarus y como si hubiera presenciado toda la ceremonia, aplaudió igualmente.

Touma estaba confundido, pero no hizo caso a Kanon. Sólo miraba a Alexiel sonreír y abrazar al joven ya conocido como el Guerrero de Beta... quien era su rival. Buscaría la manera de hablar con ella, debía regresar a Grecia... pero no sin antes verla de nuevo.

Avanzó hacia el grupo, siendo saludado por Siegfried y la capitana de las Sombras Divinas Aleisha, a quien no había visto durante la ceremonia de homenaje... para notarla un poco arrebolada en las mejillas. No se atrevió a preguntar, pero comenzó a atar cabos... y a reírse por dentro.

— Saludos, Ángel de la Luz —dijo Siegfried, indicándole a Touma al joven rubio que estaba junto a Alex—. Éste es el gran y fiel Guerrero de Beta, uno de los más fieles de nuestra Orden Divina.

Touma estrechó su fría mano, mirándole a los ojos. Los ojos del Guerrero de Beta eran azules como los suyos, pero irradiaban un frío impresionante. Alexiel haló la manga del joven y le dijo algo al oído, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

— Saludos, Touma de Ikarus... y Kanon de Géminis —dijo en voz clara, con una traza sutil de sarcasmo—. Sed bienvenidos al Valhalla, el hogar de Odín y sus Guerreros más fuertes y valientes.

A Touma no le gustó para nada ese tono, pero no lo dejó translucir. Erin y Alberich llegaron al grupo, lo que hizo que la atención general se volviera hacia ellos.

— Entonces, Delta —dijo el Guerrero de Beta—. ¿Ya por fin entendiste la teoría de la brillantez de las estrellas polares cuando se armonizan dos Cosmos?

Erin se sonrojó violentamente y Siegfried, Alberich y Aleisha soltaron la carcajada. Touma entendió al punto el juego de palabras. Muy interesante, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Alberich se sonrojaba igualmente y le daba un golpe al rubio impertinente.

— Entiendo que la "teoría de la brillantez de las estrellas", es una realidad sólo comprendida por personas que saben cómo armonizar el Cosmo y explotarlo en el momento justo de explosión del otro Cosmo, amigo mío...

Las carcajadas se sucedieron nuevamente, esta vez contra el rubio, quien sonrió con suficiencia, restándole importancia a las palabras de Alberich con una mano.

— Eso lo habrá de decir el tiempo, Megrez, el tiempo y el Destino...

Ya no aguantaba su arrogancia, mejor se retiraba antes de darle un puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa satisfecha de la cara, pensó Touma, antes de inclinarse y murmurar unas palabras de excusa, saliendo del Salón del Trono con el corazón oprimido.

¿Ese patán era el que iba a unirse a Alexiel?

_Continuará..._


	6. VI Humillación

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter VI: Humillación

A la mañana siguiente, Kanon encontró a un Ikarus muy abatido en el nevado campo de entrenamiento del Palacio Valhalla.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Touma? —preguntó jovialmente Kanon, mirando los ojos del pelirrojo, lo cuales tenían una sombra bajo ellos—. ¿No dormiste anoche?

El aludido lo miró de reojo. Sabía que podía confiar en él, pues ya habían salido incólumes de unas cuantas situaciones incómodas en el Santuario, desde robarle el almuerzo a Aldebarán hasta jugar con las armas de la armadura de Libra, con la correspondiente huida a campo traviesa del enojo de ambos Santos Dorados.

— No, no dormí nada —respondió de mal humor—. Ese nuevo Guerrero me saca de mis casillas... ¿qué le habrá visto Alexiel? No lo comprendo.

— Aaahh... —el sonido de la voz de Kanon le indicó que por fin entendía lo que le sucedía—. Así que te gusta la rubia Merak¿eh? Tienes buen gusto muchacho, pero... ¿no te parece que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —replicó Touma

Kanon hizo una mueca y resopló, guardando silencio y colocándose en postura de batalla. Touma entendió al vuelo que, si quería una respuesta por el antiguo General Marino, tendría que vencerlo en entrenamiento.

Así, pues, se enfrascaron en una pelea dura, de puñetazos y patadas cargadas con Cosmo, únicamente evitando golpear la cara del oponente. Kanon rió sarcásticamente cuando Touma hizo un salto atrás algo florido, para evitar una poderosa patada del Geminiano.

— ¡Vamos, Touma! —siseó Kanon, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque—. ¡A menos que no muestres algo de valía esa chica no te hará caso!

— Ah¡ya cállate! —exclamó exasperado el joven, sintiendo que la rabia y la frustración de no saber qué era lo que pasaba con Alexiel y ese rubio idiota, llegaba a un punto álgido. Esquivando el puño de Kanon, lanzó una patada cargada con su purpúreo Cosmo, impactando directamente en el estómago de Kanon y sacándole el aire, mandándolo a volar hacia el otro lado del campo. Kanon se levantó sujetándose el bajo torso, boqueando por respirar.

— Ex-celen-... te, much-... muchacho —jadeó—. Vamos a ver qué puedes hacer contra uno de mis mejores ataques... ¡Galaxian Explosion!

Esto no tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien convocó velozmente una de sus doradas lanzas y la dirigió directamente al punto donde el vórtice del ataque se retorcía, anulándolo con un gran estallido que retumbó por todo el cielo e hizo eco, escuchándose hasta más allá del Bifrost.

Ambos se miraron jadeantes, mientras tras de Touma llegaban corriendo Alexiel, acompañada de los Guerreros Divinos de Beta, Delta y Alpha, con sus Sombras Divinas, Erin y Aleisha.

— ¿Pero qué rayos es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Aleisha con voz autoritaria, mirando directamente a Kanon, quien se levantó a todas luces incómodo por la interrupción.

— Sólo entrenábamos, Lady Aleisha —respondió Touma echándose para atrás el cabello mojado por el sudor y la nieve. Siegfried hizo un sonido de incredulidad mientras Erin y Alberich se miraban confundidos. El rubio Guerrero de Beta soltó una corta carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

— Es evidente que los Santos de Athena no pueden estar un momento sin tratar de arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente, siendo como son de violentos —dijo con sarcasmo—. Bonito espectáculo que muestran en una tierra que no es la suya¿no?

— Creo que lo que haya pasado entre Géminis y yo no es problema tuyo, Beta —replicó Touma, ya con voz normal. Los ojos del aludido llamearon fríamente de ira, al ser interpelado de ese modo.

— ¡Eres un insolente¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, a mí, un Guerrero Divino de la Orden Sagrada de Odín¡Pagarás cara tu ofensa, Ikarus!

Touma sonrió torvamente. Esto era lo que estaba buscando al hacer todo ese escándalo con Kanon. Se cuadró en una postura marcial, llevando un pie hacia delante y flexionando la otra pierna.

— ¡Ser Guerrero de Odín no implica que puedas vencer a un Ángel del Olimpo!

Lleno de rabia ciega, Beta empujó fuertemente a Alexiel, lanzándola al suelo, haciendo que ésta dejara de sujetarlo. Se colocó en su habitual postura de ataque y encendió su Cosmo, derritiendo toda la nieve del campo y producto del calor, sumergiendo los pies de todos los presentes hasta los tobillos.

— No toleraré ninguna ofensa contra la Orden ni contra mí, muchachito —gritó Beta fuera de sí—. ¡Great Ardent Pressure!

El ataque del rubio tomó desprevenido al Ángel, quien fue lanzado con fuerza mientras emitía un grito, cayendo varios cientos de metros hacia atrás. Se levantó apretando los dientes y soltando un gruñido colérico. Estaba harto.

— ¡_Ikarus's Flight_!

Ninguno de los presentes se había preparado para lo que vieron. Corriendo velozmente, el cuerpo de Touma tomó la forma de una gran bola de Cosmo púrpura, que despedía rayos en sus bordes. Impactando tremendamente contra el rubio, ambos se elevaron al cielo, para luego comenzar a caer después de alcanzar unos cuantos kilómetros sobre el suelo. El ataque de Touma, sin embargo, llevaba su nombre de esa manera pues su Cosmo estallaba continuamente mientras caían vertiginosamente en espiral, asemejando la mítica leyenda del personaje del cual Touma llevaba su nombre. Este ataque era el que el Ángel de Apolo y Artemisa más atesoraba, pues la velocidad que podía alcanzar era semejante a la que podía alcanzar el poder de un Dios. En esos momentos, _él era un Dios_.

Alexiel ahogó un grito al ver al rubio y al pelirrojo caer con tanta velocidad que era seguro que no sobrevivirían a la caída, pero Siegfried se adelantó y con Alberich, encendieron sus respectivos Cosmos, llenos de poder.

— ¡Nature Unity!

— ¡Odin Sword!

El ataque combinado de ambos nórdicos abrió una enorme brecha en el suelo, la cual se llenó rápidamente del agua que el Guerrero de Beta había derretido con su Cosmo de fuego, preparando así un "colchón" de agua donde podían aterrizar. Así sucedió, pues ambos jóvenes cayeron en el boquete con un tormentoso sonido, levantando mucha agua.

Todos corrieron hacia el agujero, viendo que los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de caer inconscientes, producto del esfuerzo realizado. Mientras Aleisha, Erin y Kanon se ocupaban de reanimar a Touma, Alexiel, Alberich y Siegfried se ocupaban de traer a la conciencia al otro Guerrero.

Touma abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules y furiosos de Aleisha, mientras presionaba su pecho para desbloquear sus vías respiratorias.

— Touma, esta vez te salvaste¡pero por poco Hagen te pulveriza¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, muchacho?

Ikarus se movió levemente y Kanon lo empujó, forzándolo a quedarse acostado. Siegfried se acercó, con el rostro severamente cerrado.

— Ikarus, no entiendo qué es lo que pasa exactamente por vuestra mente —dijo, mientras miraba momentáneamente de reojo a Kanon—. Entiendo que Hagen es muy impulsivo, pero... ¿vos? Me temo que tendréis que explicarte ante la Princesa Hilda.

El rubio se levantó y, acompañado por Alberich y Alexiel, se retiró del campo. Touma, aún mareado por el esfuerzo y por el desnivel en su percepción por la caída, no vio la mirada que compartieron Kanon y Aleisha, para luego ella abandonar el campo con Siegfried y Erin. Sólo quedaron Touma y el antiguo General Marino, quien lo ayudó a levantarse por fin.

— ¿Por qué nombran al hermano de Alexiel? —preguntó el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza— No comprendo...

Kanon soltó la carcajada sonoramente, casi cayendo al suelo del ataque de risa.

— ¡Jajajaja! —rió, sujetándose el estómago—. ¡No puedo creerlo! Touma, muchacho idiota¿no sabes que Hagen de Merak _es el Guerrero Divino de Beta_¡Jajajaja¡Por los Dioses! Eres un... ¡jajajajaja!

Touma cayó sentado en una roca, amargamente impresionado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo¿cómo no vio antes el parecido de Alexiel con ese güero impertinente?

Ahora Alexiel lo odiaría, no querría verlo de nuevo...

_Continuará..._


	7. VII El Sol sale para todos

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter VII: El Sol sale para todos

— Sí, Ángel de la Luz, podéis pasar —dijo una Hilda muy seria. Touma, sonrojado y avergonzado hasta la raíz del cabello, hizo una profundísima reverencia ante Hilda e hincó la rodilla en tierra. No se atrevía a mirar los ojos violetas de la Princesa Regente de Asgard, luego de tamaño y degradante disparate que había cometido en contra del honor de la Orden de los Guerreros Divinos.

Hilda fijó su mirada en él por largo rato, pero Touma no cejó. Ella suspiró y le hizo una seña a Erin, para que se retirara y los dejara a solas.

— Muy bien, Touma —dijo la Sacerdotisa de Polaris, levantándose del trono y caminando hacia él, conminándolo a levantarse—. Estamos solos, puedes decirme qué es lo que te ocurre. Pero primero, has de explicarme tu comportamiento el día de ayer en el campo de entrenamiento¿de acuerdo?

Touma asintió y por fin alzó la mirada. Hilda notó un dolor y una vergüenza inmensurables. De verdad el pelirrojo estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido con Hagen.

— Princesa... realmente no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió... es que... —no pudo continuar. Sabía que su salida del Valhalla iba a ser ignominiosa y nada de lo que dijera iba a favorecerle. Hilda sonrió y se acercó a una mesa ubicada al lado del trono y tomó una copa, llenándola de vino.

— Yo creo que sí sabes lo que ocurrió. Siegfried me contó todo, pero también quiero escuchar tu versión del asunto... ¿acaso tu animadversión por Hagen tiene alguna razón específica?

Ah, Hilda era muy inteligente, pensó Touma, no podría engañarla con una excusa tonta. Tendría que decirle la verdad, aunque con ello se arriesgara a ser ejecutado.

— Princesa Hilda... es cierto que mi misión ya ha acabado, y que me queda poco tiempo de permanencia en este hermoso Palacio... pero aquí he encontrado una razón que me impulsa a quedarme y... a olvidar mi obligación para con la Diosa Athena... verá, yo... er...

— Te enamoraste de una de las Sombras Divinas¿no es cierto?

El sonrojo instantáneo en el rostro del Ángel la hizo sonreír, como una madre sonriéndole a su hijo. Una sonrisa tierna, con algo de connivencia.

— Pues... Princesa... yo...

— Sí, ya me lo imaginaba... ¿quién de ellas, Touma¿Erin, Aleisha... o tal vez Selene?

— Alexiel, su majestad... ella es la dueña de mi corazón...

— ¡Ah, claro! —exclamó Hilda uniendo las manos—. Pero... ¿por qué pelear con Hagen?

— Es que yo pensé que... él y ella... pues...

Hilda soltó una carcajada discreta, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Touma se sintió como un perfecto y monumental imbécil, ahora que había dado cuenta de las razones de su comportamiento.

— Oh, Touma... pensaste que los hermanos Merak eran amantes... —sonrió ampliamente la Sacerdotisa de cabellos plateados—. Déjame decirte algo, Ángel de la Luz. Hagen está prometido a mi hermana, la Princesa Flher... ellos pasaron una larga temporada curando las heridas emocionales que sufrieron durante la Guerra Sagrada contra los Santos de Bronce, pues como sabrás, fue uno de ellos el que quiso hacer entrar a Beta en razón, pero como su percepción del deber era más importante que el amor que sentía desde niño por Flher... podrás imaginar el desenlace de esta historia.

Ya sabía lo que había ocurrido en Asgard en esos tiempos, pues su _Oneesan_ se lo había contado. Asintió gravemente e Hilda continuó.

— Pensé que era necesario que ellos salieran de Asgard por un tiempo, pues Hagen y Flher debían aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos. Por ende, los envié a Alfheim, una isla aledaña a nuestras costas, donde pasarían una temporada y, según mi esperanza, se afianzaría ese cariño que sienten el uno por el otro desde hace muchos años... ¿comprendes?

Touma volvió a asentir, sin saber muy bien por qué Hilda le contaba todo eso. Hilda le señaló el tapiz del Ragnarok, haciendo que Touma lo viera de cerca. Podía apreciarse una pareja vestida aguerridamente, peleando al frente de las huestes del Dios Odín.

— Por la valerosa intervención de mi hermana, el Santo de Bronce del Cisne no fue ejecutado, pero en el ínterin, Hagen dudó mucho de su lealtad... no para con la Orden ni conmigo, sino para con él mismo. Como uno de los más poderosos de la Orden Divina, esto significaba una enorme afrenta para él, así que debía mover algunos hilos y dar algunas órdenes en orden de llenar ese abismo entre ellos... porque su Destino es estar juntos, así está escrito.

— Princesa¿por qué me cuenta todo esto a mí?

— Es para que comprendas ampliamente que Hagen de Merak y su hermana pertenecen a distintas providencias... —Hilda alzó los ojos a la puerta del Salón—, y es posible que tu deseo no esté tan descabellado...

Touma se volvió en redondo. Alexiel caminaba hacia ellos con el rostro demudado. Inclinándose ante Hilda, formuló los saludos rituales con voz fría y seca.

— Princesa Hilda de Polaris, Sacerdotisa Regente de las heladas tierras de Asgard... ¿habéis solicitado mi presencia ante vos?

— Sí, Alexiel... tengo una misión para vos. Ahora que Hagen y Flher han formalizado su compromiso, necesito de vuestras habilidades de diplomacia a los fines de invitar a la Diosa de la Sabiduría a estas festividades tan importantes para el reino, pues su bendición sería ideal en este caso de extremo júbilo para nuestra estirpe.

Alexiel miró a Hilda de hito en hito, mientras Touma se maravillaba una vez más de la astucia y la habilidad de la Princesa para hablar veladamente. ¿Eso significaba que Alex iría al Santuario a ver a Athena?

— Princesa, cumpliré vuestras órdenes al pie de la letra —respondió la rubia enderezándose solemnemente—¿podría preguntaros cuándo he de partir a Grecia?

— Partiréis con Aleisha y con los caballeros atenienses, haciendo una parada en el Santuario del Dios Apolo en Delfos. Habréis de invocar el Oráculo del Dios del Sol para averiguar si el hado está a nuestro favor. Mientras estéis en Delfos, Aleisha y el antiguo General Marino continuarán su camino al Santuario, siendo vos luego escoltada al mismo por el Ángel de Ikarus.

Touma pudo darse cuenta que Hilda le estaba dando un valioso tiempo para ganársela de nuevo... tiempo que tendría que aprovechar.

* * *

— ¡Por los Dioses, qué calor!

Tal era la exclamación de Aleisha mientras caminaban por el sendero que los llevaría a Delfos. El viaje había sido corto, pero para Touma fue eterno. Alexiel sólo hablaba con Aleisha y en un lenguaje que ni Kanon ni él podían entender, mientras que el comportamiento de la misma capitana de las Sombras Divinas era extraño. Se mostraba nerviosa, sobresaltándose a cualquier evento repentino.

Anochecía en Delfos cuando por fin arribaron. Fueron acogidos por los sacerdotes del Templo de Apolo, quienes les proporcionaron un baño fresco y comida. Ya refrescados, el grupo se reunió con Thoran, el Sacerdote Mayor del Templo del Dios del Sol.

— Saludos, visitantes de Asgard y del Santuario de Athena —dijo amable, sonriendo—. Es un honor para nosotros teneros aquí... habéis venido para consultar el Oráculo¿no es cierto?

— Así es, gran Thoran —dijo Touma tomando al Sacerdote de la mano. Esto hizo a los otros darse cuenta que Thoran era invidente.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que oyen mis oídos? ... ¡Touma¿En verdad eres tú?

— Sí, amigo mío, soy yo... he vuelto con las Sombras Divinas de Asgard por orden de la Princesa Hilda de Polaris, quien desea conocer el hado de su hermana y su contrayente, uno de los Guerreros Divinos de la sagrada Orden de Odín... y conmigo viene también el pródigo Kanon, antiguo General Marino de Poseidón...

Aleisha le sonrió a Alexiel, quien seguía cruzada de brazos. Aún estaba molesta por lo ocurrido en Asgard, peor tuvo que reconocer para su pesar que la habilidad de discurso del pelirrojo era muy impresionante. Además, se sintió algo enternecida por la escena: Touma sosteniendo al anciano Thoran, como un amoroso nieto sostiene a su abuelo más querido.

— Es una gran sorpresa tener aquí reunidos a personalidades de diferentes destinos —dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa afable—. Y tú, hijo mío¿qué ha pasado contigo? Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que te despediste de nosotros para ir con nuestro Señor y la Diosa de la Caza, Artemisa, a servirlos en el Olimpo...

— Es una larga historia —respondió Touma—¿estás seguro que quieres escucharla¡Podrías caer dormido de tanto hablarte!

La risa del Sacerdote surgió, cristalina, como la risa de un niño.

— Vamos, muchacho, cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido desde ese día en que dejé de sentir tu presencia en este mundo... ¡no dejes nada sin contarme!

Touma soltó una risita y comenzó su historia. Para Kanon, Aleisha y Alexiel, era una historia completamente nueva, pues para ese momento, Kanon estaba muerto y las otras dos estaban enfocadas en otros asuntos, como la vuelta de sus propios Guerreros Divinos. Conforme el relato avanzaba, Alexiel y Aleisha comenzaron a compartir miradas esporádicas. ¿Realmente ese muchachito impulsivo e irritable era tan poderoso y tan virtuoso como para ganarse el favor, no de uno, sino de dos Dioses?

Kanon escuchó impresionado la historia, sonriendo ausente al recordar a los doce Santos Dorados encerrados con el Patriarca Shion y él mismo en un sitio oscuro y sin salida, una voz femenina y otra masculina acosándolos, condenándolos... pero la luz que después los hizo volver a la vida, la calidez y la pureza del Cosmo de Athena... respiró profundamente, atrayendo la atención del fino oído de Thoran.

— ¿Suspirando por los recuerdos, eh, Geminiano? —preguntó burlón el Sacerdote—. Tal vez tu destino sea reparar el yerro que alguna vez te dirigió... y una buena oportunidad se te dio. He sabido de las actuaciones de cada habitante de los sagrados recintos de los Dioses en la Tierra, así que puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que esta nueva vida que ahora disfrutas es un regalo de los Dioses... disfrútala al máximo, amigo mío...

Kanon asintió, dibujando una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Sabía que esta vida no era sino una recompensa por lo que había hecho, así que no había más que decir. Touma continuó su historia, siendo Thoran el que mostró sorpresa al escuchar el argumento final y el discurso de la Diosa Athena para hacer entrar en razón al Dios Solar.

— ¡Por la bóveda celeste! Ha sido muy valiente por parte de la Diosa de la Sabiduría hacer esto, pues es sabido que Apolo sólo entiende razones dichas por Zeus... impresionante en verdad tu historia, pequeño, pero... ¿dónde está tu hermana ahora¿Cómo te sientes ahora que la encontraste, después de tantos años de búsqueda?

— No sabría decir, amigo Thoran... pues son muchas las emociones que afloran cuando pienso en mi _Oneesan_. Alegría, por haberla encontrado, volver a ver su rostro, su sonrisa, escuchar su voz; culpa —aquí miró a Alexiel—, por haberme comportado como un perfecto imbécil cuando nos encaramos por primera vez; y tristeza, por haberla hecho sufrir, luego que supe que ella realmente era la persona que busqué por tanto tiempo y que aún así le hice daño deliberadamente... en mi estúpida necedad de ansiar poseer la fuerza de un Dios...

Alexiel supo al momento que él no estaba hablando de Marin, sino de ella, Era una disculpa velada, dada con la máxima de las sutilezas y la caballerosidad. Se enterneció una vez más, ofreciendo por fin una mirada directa y una pequeña sonrisa al Ángel de Ikarus.

— Comprendo perfectamente, hijo mío... —dijo el anciano, colocando su mano en la cabeza de Touma y revolviéndole levemente los cabellos—. La culpa, es un sentimiento que puede resultar una carga para algunos, pero para otros es un impulso que los lleva a hacer el bien finalmente. Las emociones humanas, sin embargo, son de una índole más intensa que las que puede sentir un Dios, pues estos, en su inconmensurable poder e inmortalidad, tienen otro tipo de mentalidad, otras prioridades... ¿comprendes?

— La mortalidad hace que la vida sea más intensa a partir de las emociones... a veces, es bueno ser humano.

Thoran guardó silencio ante este argumento. Alexiel se sonrojó levemente, al ver que los otros la miraban con la boca abierta, sorprendidos de su intervención.

— Acércate, hija mía —pidió el Sacerdote—. Tu voz es un bálsamo curativo para aquellos que no habían tenido la dicha de escucharla —tomó las manos de Alex entre las suyas, con gesto feliz—. Dime tu nombre, por favor, niña de hermosa voz...

— Soy Alexiel de Merak, Sombra del Guerrero Divino de Beta, llamado el guerrero del fogoso hielo, al servicio del Señor Odín.

— ¡Ah! Ahora puedo comprender el mensaje de la Sacerdotisa de Asgard... seas bienvenida, Lady Alexiel... y tú también, Lady Aleisha de Duhbe, capitana de las Sombras Divinas... sean bienvenidas al recinto del Oráculo Sagrado de Apolo...

Ambas jóvenes saludaron con cortesía, a lo que el anciano sonrió dilatadamente.

— Descansad ahora, jóvenes. Mañana habremos de realizar el Ritual del Hado, el cual nos dirá qué será del destino impuesto por las Parcas a esta feliz unión de un Guerrero Divino y una Princesa. Id, hijos míos... descansad...

_Continuará..._


	8. VIII La Fuente de los Deseos

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter VIII: La Fuente de los Deseos

Alexiel se abanicaba con la mano a las puertas del Templo. No podía dormir, pues el clima templado de Grecia a mediados de Septiembre era algo... insoportable, para una persona nacida en las heladas tierras cercanas al polo. Su mente estaba perdida en mil y un pensamientos, recuerdos de su niñez y su deber; su hermano, su conciencia... y Touma.

Ese pelirrojo había sabido disculparse sutilmente, pero aún no habían tenido el momento a solas esperado para poder hablar con sinceridad. Para Alexiel esto era frustrante, pues quería (ahora sí) saber las razones por las cuales él había provocado esa terrible pelea con Hagen.

Ella sabía muy bien lo belicoso que era su hermano, pues compartían la misma sangre, los mismos genes; pero su entendimiento no alcanzaba a comprender cómo Touma pudo hacerse comportado de esa manera...

— ¿Alex?

Y allí estaba... el dueño de sus pensamientos. Vistiendo ropa más fresca, una túnica blanca que les habían proporcionado las vestales del Santuario Solar, Alexiel pudo mirar las formas angulosas y perfectamente masculinas del cuerpo del pelirrojo... lo que la hizo sonrojarse al pensar...

— ¿Estás bien¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? El viaje fue duro...

Alexiel dio gracias a los Dioses que estaba oscuro y él no podía ver su rostro sonrojado... el calor estaba jugándole malas pasadas. Carraspeó un poco, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

— No podía dormir —habló por fin—, este calor... no estoy acostumbrada a él...

— Comprendo... —respondió con un deje pensativo el joven—. Sé de una fuente donde podéis refrescarte, si así lo deseáis...

Sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su espalda, Alexiel se estremeció y asintió, la sola idea de agua fresca espoleó su deseo de ver esa fuente.

Caminando junto a Touma, pudo al fin satisfacer una de sus varias curiosidades.

— Sí, Thoran es uno de los que me conoció cuado yo era un niño... luego de que me separaron de Marin, vine a parar acá, donde aprendí los conceptos básicos de la pelea a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo, además de la teoría del Cosmo... luego, el Oráculo indicó que yo debía ascender al Olimpo, pero por ser un mortal, no podía hacerlo yo solo... así que tuve que tomar parte en un ritual bastante peligroso, que me hizo perder casi toda mi sangre pero que me ayudó a alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido, que fue lo que me franqueó las puertas de la mente y el tiempo... pude ver por primera vez a Artemisa y a Apolo... así, ellos me ayudaron a trasladarme, Apolo tele-transportando mi cuerpo y Artemisa curando mis heridas ocasionadas por el Ritual... estuve tan agradecido con su bondad que juré solemnemente servirlos con mi vida... hasta ese día en que la Diosa Artemisa nos indicó a los Ángeles bajar a la tierra a eliminar al Santo de Pegaso, Seiya.

— Por Valhalla... —suspiró la joven Merak, mientras atravesaban un sendero cubierto por el follaje de un bosquecillo—. Has tenido una vida difícil, por lo que veo...

— No, no tanto... —sonrió él, descubriendo la fuente ante ella al levantar la última rama de follaje—. Esta es la Fuente del Sol... si miráis, es un gigantesco reloj de sol, creado a partir de la fuerza del agua... ¿qué os parece?

— ¡Es... precioso...! —exclamó ella, recorriendo con la mirada el increíble paisaje ante ella. El agua era oscura y reflejaba la luna; una pequeña isla de roca con un pináculo se alzaba en el centro de la fuente, lo que le indicó que era la "aguja" de ese fantástico reloj.

— Puedes bañarte en la Fuente, si así lo deseas... esperaré a que te refresques para guiarte de regreso al Templo —dijo Touma haciendo un movimiento para dejarla, a lo que ella le sujetó la mano.

— Puedes quedarte...

* * *

En poco tiempo, ambos se encontraban nadando en la fuente. Como el agua era oscura, la privacidad íntima de cada uno estaba resguardada. Alexiel reía mientras salpicaba de agua a Touma, quien no hallaba la manera de ocultarse.

— ¡Espera¡_Iie_! —protestó, mientras Alex se sentía más confiada y le salpicaba con más saña—. ¡No hagas eso¡Hey!

Alexiel reía con ganas, hasta que se vio presa entre los brazos del Ángel. Calló abruptamente por el beso al que Touma la sometió. El agua jugueteaba con la pareja, mientras ellos se acostumbraban a la piel del otro... y a su calor.

Touma pasó los dedos por el mojado cabello rubio, para luego descender por su espalda desnuda, bajo el agua. Sin dejar de besarla, la condujo flotando a la orilla del islote que se ubicaba en medio de la fuente. Al sentir su espalda tocar la superficie de mármol, ella reprimió un gemido.

Envalentonado, Touma recorrió la piel desnuda de la Sombra Divina, sus costados y caderas, hasta llegar a sus piernas. En un movimiento suave pero firme, la tomó por las rodillas y la sentó encima del pilar, sacándola del agua. La luz de la luna iluminó la piel lechosa de la nórdica, la cual brillaba como una húmeda perla. Ella lo miró con ojos flameantes, mientras Touma se olvidaba de respirar al ver semejante belleza mostrándose a él, sin pudores ni reservas.

— Por los Dioses... qué hermosa eres... —masculló a duras penas mientras ella lo halaba hacia sí, pero haciéndolo tan repentinamente que lo sacó del agua, cayendo encima de ella. Ambos soltaron la carcajada, nerviosos de sentirse nuevamente, húmedos, tensos... y excitados.

— Touma... yo...

— Esto... Alex, sólo si tú estás de acuerdo... —murmuró de nuevo, besándola levemente. Ella lo miró fijamente, la luna en el cielo reflejando su piel pero manteniendo su rostro a la sombra. Se miraron un largo momento, el aire de la noche enchinándoles la piel.

Por toda respuesta, ella lo haló más hacia sí, lamiendo sus labios. Touma gimió quedamente y sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla. Su suave piel lo enardeció, su cuerpo lo excitó. Estando ambos desnudos, no había barreras que quitar, sólo las emocionales... y éstas ya habían sido derribadas.

Ella tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de bermejos cabellos, mientras él besaba y volvía a besar los perfectamente formados pechos, haciendo que ella exhalara un profundo suspiro. Parecía que las manos de Touma se multiplicaban, vagando, tanteando, explorando y acariciando.

En un momento, ella no pudo soportarlo más... y soltó un gemido. Esto le indicó a Touma que había encontrado zonas sensibles, pues sus inquisitivos dedos hacían que la respiración de Alexiel se entrecortara, ansiosa.

— Touma... por favor... —pidió ella, urgente. Él comprendió y se colocó sobre ella, mientras entraba en su interior, despacio, muy despacio. Alex se aferró a sus hombros, mientras Touma esperaba que ella se distendiera. Pasado un momento, comenzó a moverse lentamente. Pronto, su ritmo comenzó a incrementarse, mientras Alexiel sentía como su piel estallaba en un sinfín de cosquillas.

— Dioses —jadeó él, mientras hundía su cara en su cuello—. Alex... oh, Alex...

— Ay, Touma... —respondió ella en un susurro intermitente, antes de soltar un pequeño grito corto. Había alcanzado el clímax, seguida muy de cerca por el Ángel, su Ángel.

Abrazados, sosteniéndose uno al otro apretadamente, compartiendo besos y palabras dichas por vez primera... la rubia se había entregado en cuerpo y alma... y en corazón.

* * *

Regresaron tomados de la mano, el momento que habían compartido era tan poderoso, que sabían que las palabras sobraban. Se detuvieron frente a la habitación que ella compartía con Aleisha, no deseando separarse y quedarse siempre juntos, juntos siempre.

Touma señaló la ventana, donde el mundo recibía la salida del sol con alborozo.

— Deberías descansar, mi amor... —susurró quedamente, su nariz rozando la de la rubia—. Pronto Thoran nos llamará para convocar el Oráculo...

Ella comprendió perfectamente. Había que reponer fuerzas para estar con los cinco sentidos en la ceremonia de predicción. Asintió y unió sus labios a los de él, en un profundo beso. Luego, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y empujó. Los ojos de ambos de agrandaron de sorpresa. Touma, más rápido, cerró la puerta levemente, sin ruido. Tomó la mano de Alex y la llevó apresuradamente a las puertas del Templo, donde soltaron la carcajada de sus vidas.

— ¡Jajajaja! —rió Alexiel, apoyándose de una de las columnas—. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué es que Aleisha estaba tan deseosa que saliera a tomar aire!

— ¡Jajajaja! —coreó Touma, sosteniéndose el estómago con las manos—. ¿Quién diría que Kanon fuera tan tierno? Esto lo va a saber todo el Santuario de Athena¡a menos que sea mi esclavo durante un mes¡Saga se morirá de la envidia cuando sepa que su hermano conquistó a la capitana de las Sombras Divinas!

— Ay... ¡jajajaja! —respondió a duras penas la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Y qué me dices de Siegfried¡Al pobre le dará un ataque al corazón si le digo que Aleisha tiene un tatuaje en un cachete!

Los jóvenes se desternillaron de risa a costillas de la "inocente" pareja dormida en ese cuarto ya olvidado, pues habían visto a una Aleisha durmiendo junto a un Kanon que la sostenía contra su pecho, ambos con los cabellos revueltos. Esos dos bien podían darse por pescados si alguno de los sacerdotes entraba a la habitación, pensó Touma, así que corrieron de vuelta y atacaron la puerta a golpes, despertándolos sobresaltados.

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó Alexiel alegremente, mientras sacudía el picaporte. Dentro de la habitación, pudo escucharse unos murmullos suspensos y sonidos de sorpresa, mientras los de afuera reían tapándose la boca. Al cabo de unos minutos, Aleisha abrió la puerta, vestida y peinada correctamente. Verla así ocasionó otro ataque de risa que le indicó a la morena que había sido descubierta. Un rubor escarlata bañó su rostro y frunció el ceño ante las risotadas.

— ¿De qué se ríen ustedes? —preguntó al fin.

— ¡Hermana, no sabía que te gustaran las estrellas! —susurró la rubia, lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Aleisha fuera más evidente. Touma soltó otra carcajada al ver que Kanon aparecía por el otro lado del pasillo, arreglando en su rostro una expresión casual.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— La marca que tienes en tu cadera —replicó Ikarus con una sonrisita sarcástica—. ¡Esa mordida no se irá en un buen tiempo, muchacho!

Atrapados. Menos mal que habían sido ellos y no algún sacerdote, o la vergüenza hubiera sido mayor. Alzando los hombros en derrota y con el rostro igual de encarnado, Kanon sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de la capitana de las Sombras Divinas.

— ¿Y ustedes, dónde demonios estaban? —preguntó Aleisha, tratando por todos los medios de no golpear a la rubia y al pelirrojo, que no dejaban de reír. Alexiel suspiró y le guiñó un ojo.

— Fuimos a ver la luna —respondió, mirando a Touma. Éste asintió, con expresión maliciosa. Los otros rieron al darse cuenta que su secreto era igual que el de los otros dos.

— ¿Y qué... ella también tiene un tatuaje? —preguntó Kanon, dándole un codazo al pelirrojo. El aludido sonrió y cogió un mechón del cabello de Alex, jugando con él.

— No, no tiene nada...

— ¡Touma!

— ¡Jajajajajaja! —fue la respuesta de todos a la exclamación de Alexiel. Thoran apareció por la esquina del pasillo, sonriendo festivamente al escucharles.

— ¡Qué bueno encontrarles tan de buen humor esta mañana! —gorjeó. Touma corrió a su encuentro, tomándole del brazo para guiarlo—. ¡Buenos días a todos! Que el Dios Sol los bendiga.

— Que así sea, abuelo —rió Touma—. ¿Está todo preparado?

— Así es, querido hijo —respondió el anciano—. Todo está arreglado para la ceremonia de predicción del Oráculo. Venid, hijos míos. Vamos a comenzar en cuanto el incienso rodee el simulacro.

_Continuará..._


	9. IX La Predicción

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Chapter IX: La Predicción

La Sala central del Templo de Apolo estaba adornada con flores de color blanco, que parecían volver a la vida con el incienso que llenaba el recinto. Éste era de un olor penetrante pero muy agradable, para ayudar a Thoran a entrar en trance.

Los visitantes entraron a la Sala, sintiéndose invadidos por una repentina sensación de aprensión mística, que nunca habían experimentado. Touma, sonriendo incesantemente, guió a Thoran hasta el ara, donde yacían algunos objetos indispensables para la ceremonia. Thoran levantó un puñal de cuatro filos y sin más preámbulo, comenzó.

— Oh, Dios Apolo, el Gran Señor que conduce el sagrado carro solar a través de la bóveda celeste, Dios de la medicina y la poesía, de las artes y de la música, atiende a tu humilde servidor en esta petición de la voz de tu Oráculo Sagrado; hoy en este día propicio solicitamos tu venia para iluminar nuestro camino en dirección al Destino que nos deparan las Parcas, lo que deseamos saber sobre el futuro de la Princesa Flher, hermana de la Regente de Asgard y su contrayente, Hagen de Merak, Guerrero Divino de la sagrada Orden de Odín... ¡te suplico, alúmbranos con tu sabiduría!

Acto seguido, Thoran cortó la palma de su mano izquierda y dejó caer un poco de sangre en un cuenco sobre el altar, colocando luego encima de eso unos lirios blancos. Touma retrocedió y le susurró a los demás.

— Hasta hace algunos años, los sacrificios que se le hacían a los Dioses eran borregos o cabras, inmolándolos y cosas así; pero ahora sólo con una pequeña muestra de la sangre del Sacerdote Mayor, con flores y frutos de la naturaleza, hacen lo propio... y los animales permanecen para otros usos, como la lana para el vestido...

Thoran alzó los brazos, blanqueando los ojos. Había entrado en un trance profundo, con el permiso de su señor.

— Aquellos que habéis venido al Oráculo —tronó una voz que salía de la boca de Thoran, completamente distinta a la que habían escuchado y que los hizo saltar a todos—, tenéis en vuestro Destino un tiempo donde habrán de cultivar el olivo; pero debéis cuidaros del puñal y del veneno, pues por ellos estará pendiendo de un hilo la traición; cuidad de aquellos que son el futuro de vuestro reino, cuidad de la mortalidad de vuestra gente... las manzanas crecen sólo si se les cuida y las alas de un ángel podrán ser una solución...

La voz se fue desvaneciendo y Thoran cayó de bruces sobre el altar. Touma corrió a su lado, al igual que los otros sacerdotes del Templo.

— ¡Abuelo, abuelo! —exclamó mientras lo zarandeaba un poco—. ¡Respóndeme, Thoran!

El anciano abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente. El pelirrojo y todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados. Alexiel se inclinó y tomó la mano de Thoran, quien hizo un poco más amplia su sonrisa.

— No te preocupes mi niña, no pienso morir todavía... aún me quedan fuerzas para _sentir_ la felicidad que compartes —susurró, antes de caer dormido. Touma lo levantó en brazos como un niño pequeño y avanzó con el cortejo de sacerdotes y sus tres compañeros detrás, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Thoran y dejándolo sobre su cama.

— Reposa ahora, abuelo... —murmuró, besando su frente—. Mañana vendré a verte... y espero que estés bien¿eh?

Luego, dejó a los sacerdotes que se ocuparan del anciano y salió de la habitación, acompañado de Alexiel.

* * *

Habían permanecido un buen rato en la Fuente, acostados entre la maleza, escuchando los sonidos que hacía el viento entre las hojas de los árboles y el latir del corazón del otro. Alexiel rodeaba a Touma con los brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho como un niño pequeño, acariciando sus cabellos mientras él suspiraba de vez en cuando. El silencio estaba cargado de un diáfano entendimiento, de simpatía y... de paz.

— Alex... —murmuró Touma por fin, hablando junto a la piel de la rubia—. Cuando vuelvas a Asgard... —sólo mencionar su tierra, su hogar fue algo que le heló la sangre, y el pensamiento de que algún día no muy lejano se separarían era insoportable—. ¿Crees que Hagen comprenda esto que ocurre entre nosotros?

Alexiel pensó cuidadosamente la respuesta. Luego de la horrible discusión que tuvo con Hagen cuando éste se enteró del viaje asignado por Hilda y, que además, iba acompañada de ese "pelirrojo estúpido", a lo que ella le había replicado algo como "no te expreses de él de ese modo", no sabía propiamente cómo plantearle esa situación a Touma. Luego de la réplica a su hermano, éste la miró fijamente y le preguntó si tenía sentimientos por ese "oriental ignorante y mentecato", siendo la respuesta de Alexiel "Sí¿y qué? Ya va siendo hora que elija con quién pasar mi propia vida¿no?". A Hagen le sorprendieron mucho sus palabras, pues en muy pocas ocasiones había visto a su hermana tan enfadada y tan decidida como en ese momento. Hablaron por largo rato, hasta que el Guerrero Divino comprendió las razones de su elección: Touma había robado su corazón.

— ¿Alex...?

— No se opondrá a ninguna de mis acciones, mi amor... pues yo estoy en edad de hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca... y está más que claro que ahora yo estaré sola, haciendo lo que me corresponde, pero mirando al cielo... a ver si un Ángel de Luz cae de él y me abraza —sonrió. Touma sonrió y la besó en los labios, enternecido. Ella lo miró luego y preguntó.

— ¿Qué es eso de las manzanas, lo que dijo Thoran?

— Mmm... —respondió él pensativo, rodando sobre ella y descansando sobre su espalda mirando al cielo recortado—. Es algo difícil de comprender, pues las profecías o hados que predicen en este Oráculo están codificados, pues al Dios Apolo le gusta confundir un poco a los que vienen a buscar consejo.

— ¿Y entonces qué significa?

— Mmm... podría significar que la princesa Flher va a darle un heredero al reino, o podría significar que un familiar cercano a traerá bienestar a la familia real... ¿Hilda no tiene planes de casarse con Siegfried?

— No te sabría decir... Hilda es muy reservada... la que podría darnos respuesta es Aleisha, pero como a estas horas estará ocupada... —finalizó, soltando una risita. Touma sonrió ampliamente, travieso.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? Que todo estará bien... aún cuando Hagen no me soporte por las razones que bien sabemos, todo estará bien...

— Que Odín te escuche, amor...

— Así sea... creo que debemos dormir algo...

Y sin mediar más palabras, la abrazó por la espalda y compartieron sueños, en la Fuente que los había logrado reunir de nuevo.

* * *

Se despidieron de un Thoran aún débil por las energías gastadas en su fuerte trance, pero éste les aseguró que estaría bien.

— Id, hijos míos —replicó inmutable a las protestas de Touma—. La Diosa Athena os espera, debéis llevarle esos presentes que la Princesa Hilda le envía, es de suma importancia que cumpláis con vuestra responsabilidad...

— Pero abuelo, tú--

— No te preocupes por mí, muchacho, hace mucho que hago esto con el mismo efecto siempre... ya os dije que aún queda mucha vida en mí para que os estéis alarmando por esa nimiedad. ¡Ahora, fuera¡Que el Carro Solar ilumine vuestro camino y que Apolo os bendiga!

Siendo felizmente echados de Delfos, Aleisha, Kanon, Alexiel y Touma iniciaron el viaje en dirección a Atenas, donde estaría la última parada de su misión.

Corriendo como cuatro felinos atrás de su presa, avanzaron inmutables a través del agreste campo, arribando a la urbe en pocas horas. Aleisha se recostó de una pared de piedra sonrojada por la carrera, mientras Alexiel hacía lo propio, abanicándose el rostro con una mano.

— Creo que las nórdicas no aguantan este calor, Touma... —guiñó un ojo Kanon, siendo golpeado inmediatamente por Aleisha.

— No te pases de listo, sabes bien que los poderes de Alex son más abrasadores que este calor de Septiembre; además, estoy segura que tú no sobrevivirías una noche en el Bosque de Merkwood, así que estamos a mano.

Alexiel soltó una carcajada burlona, siendo coreada por la capitana de las Sombras Divinas. Touma alzó una ceja cuando la rubia convocó un poco de su Cosmo y refrescó el aire a su alrededor, manteniéndola a ella y a su hermana frescas como lechugas mientras Kanon y el pelirrojo sudaban la gota gorda.

— Apuesto que tú tampoco soportas este calor —mencionó Aleisha de pasada, dirigiéndose a Touma mientras avanzaban por la pequeña villa que reposaba a los pies de las montañas donde se escondía el Santuario de Athena. Touma sacudió la cabeza y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

— No, este calor es insoportable... en otros sitios es mucho más fresco —respondió, recordando los sitios a los que Artemisa le había llevado y su Santuario, siempre lleno de corrientes de agua—. Miren, allí está el Coliseo¡Estamos en los dominios de la Diosa de la Sabiduría!

— Bienvenidos a Casa, Caballeros...

Touma saltó a escuchar esa voz. ¡Era Marin!

— ¡_Oneesan_¡_Samishii_!

Marin rió y correspondió al efusivo abrazo de su hermano. Aún lucía la máscara que caracterizaba a las Amazonas de Athena, pero podía sentirse su felicidad y su sonrisa. Kanon saludó brevemente antes de continuar con Aleisha, dirigiéndose al Templo de Aries y al inicio de la Calzada Zodiacal.

— _Neesan_, ella es Alexiel de Merak, Sombra de--

— Ya lo sé, Touma-_chan_ —rió Marin, revolviéndole el cabello—. Athena me ordenó que viniera a recibirlos, pues está muy interesada en el éxito de tu misión.

— Bien que lo fue, hermana —respondió Touma mientras tomaba de la mano disimuladamente a Alex y avanzaban tras la Amazona de Águila, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para ella—. He de decir que Asgard es una tierra hermosísima... tan llena de nieve y de personas buenas...

— Y de hermanos celosos también —dijo Marin con sorna, haciendo sonrojar a Touma—. ¡Jajajaja! _Ototo_, eres un tonto... ya la Diosa fue informada de tu comportamiento en Asgard, pues la propia Hilda le envió un mensaje cósmico... ¡así que puedes prepararte para un réspice, hermanito _baka_!

Touma y Alex se miraron. Él no podía discernir si las palabras de Marin eran en tono de broma o en serio...

Oh, oh... aparentemente, estaba en problemas.

_Continuará..._

¡_Samishii_¡Te extrañé mucho! (Notas de la Autora.)


	10. X El Duelo Final

_El Vuelo delIkarus_

Chapter X: El Duelo Final

El grupo, guiados por Marin de Águila, subieron lenta pero seguramente la larga escalinata de los Templos del Zodíaco, acercándose cada vez más a Athena y al final de su misión. Fueron saludados alegremente por los Lemurianos Kiki y Mu en el primer templo, acompañados de un Aldebarán sonriente; mientras que Kanon fue embestido por un molesto Saga para diversión del resto, quien gritaba reclamándole algo acerca de dejar un desorden en el Templo de Géminis al irse a Asgard. Asombrosamente, el Templo de DeathMask estaba limpio y sin traza de esas horribles máscaras, pero por si las dudas apretaron el paso mientras Kanon corría escaleras arriba con Saga pegado a sus talones. Riéndose de los gemelos, entraron al Templo de Leo, donde Touma fue literalmente apachurrado por el abrazo de Aiolia.

— ¡Muchacho¿Tenías que haber hecho tanto alboroto en Asgard para que la Sacerdotisa hiciera acto de presencia acá en Grecia?

Alexiel y Touma se miraron sorprendidos, al tiempo que Kanon y Aleisha hicieron lo propio. ¿Hilda en el Santuario de Athena?

— _Onegai_, Aiolia... ¿puedes explicarte mejor? —rogó el Ángel.

El León Dorado se rascó la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo y luego mirando a Marin, quien asintió con la cabeza.

— Touma... ¿de verdad no sabes que la Regente de Asgard está aquí con uno de sus Guerreros Divinos... el cual clama por tu cabeza?

Alexiel dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y Touma sintió cómo su columna era barrida por un frío estremecimiento. Ya sabía de hecho quién era ese Asgardiano. Sin mirar a Marin, el pelirrojo continuó avanzando por el Quinto Templo, haciendo que los otros se apresuraran para alcanzarlo.

Alexiel observó con aprensión a Touma mientras pasaban por los Templos Zodiacales, sin importarle la novedad de ver construcciones antiguas llenas de tendencias jónicas mezcladas con el misticismo del Santuario. Tomó un tiempo, pero al fin llegaron al Templo de Athena. Fueron recibidos por Aiolos y Seiya, quienes saludaron gratamente a un Ángel de Ikarus preocupado por lo que diría Athena al verle... pero más por lo que pasaría con el hermano de Alexiel.

Guiados por un cordial Seiya y un amable Aiolos, arribaron ante la Diosa de la Sabiduría... y la Princesa Hilda de Polaris, quien estaba acompañada por Hagen de Merak. Los tres observaban en silencio el tapiz donde se representaba la batalla de los Santos de Bronce contra los Ángeles del Olimpo, siendo el mismo Touma el que figuraba como el favorito del artista tapicero, colocándolo en el centro con Seiya mientras se embestían uno al otro fieramente, demostrando el poder de sus Cosmos. Athena se volvió hacia los recién llegados y el pelirrojo fue presuroso a postrarse a sus pies.

— Salve Athena, Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, la más sabia de entre los Doce Olímpicos.

Athena lo miró preocupada, mientras Hilda miraba fijamente a las Sombras Divinas. Aleisha no resistió su mirada por mucho tiempo, sonrojándose un poco y bajando la cabeza; pero Alexiel sostuvo firme sus ojos en los de la Sacerdotisa, quien después de un largo momento cedió y cerró sus ojos. Hagen mantenía apenas la furia por volver a ver a ese pelirrojo estúpido, el ladrón de su hermana, por lo que le haría pagar.

— Touma, mi querido Touma —respondió dulcemente Athena, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza, en mudo signo de protección y bendición—. Habéis cumplido con vuestra misión, según lo que me explicó Hilda...

— Mi señora, yo...

— Pero debes saber que aparte de la alianza forjada con Asgard, hay algo que debí comentaros antes de vuestra partida —continuó Saori sin prestarle atención a sus titubeos, al tiempo que miraba a Kanon fijamente, hecho éste que hizo bajar culpablemente la cabeza al hermano de Saga—. Hace algún tiempo, cuando las Guerras daban un descanso a los humanos y los Dioses bebían néctar en el Olimpo, sin importarle mucho los fieles que aún mantenían sus templos cuidados y ofreciendo sacrificios en esos días que ellos mismos les habían ordenado; hay una costumbre que existe entre los Asgardianos que aún perdura hasta hoy en día. Ésta consiste en que el hermano mayor de cada familia es el que da el visto bueno a un joven para que pretenda a su hermana o hermanas menores, lo que es algo... antiguo, pero que tranquiliza a muchas jóvenes de familias nobles.

— Es por ello —intervino Hilda inclinando cortésmente la cabeza hacia Athena—, que cuando un joven pretende a una hija de nobles, el hijo mayor como protector de su hermana procede a batirse en duelo con el pretendiente, a fin de probarle a la familia que es digno de la muchacha¿comprendéis, Ikarus?

— Comprendo perfectamente, Princesa Hilda —respondió Touma seria y decididamente, mirando a Hagen. Éste sonrió fríamente y asintió a la silenciosa pregunta hecha por los ojos de Hilda.

— Siendo un habitante de mi Santuario pero aún sirviente de Apolo y Artemisa —añadió Athena mirando de nuevo hacia el tapiz, donde en su parte superior se apreciaban los hermosos rostros de los Dioses hermanos del Sol y la Luna—, debéis tomar esto como decisión tuya, pues no me debéis obediencia directamente a mí, Touma...

El aludido permaneció en silencio.

— Todo está dispuesto, entonces...

* * *

El Coliseo albergaba esa noche una de las peleas más insólitas desde la era del mito: un Guerrero Divino venido de Asgard contra un Ángel caído del Olimpo. Athena sólo podía ser anfitriona del duelo, más no podía tomar partido por ninguno de los dos...

— Touma¿estás seguro de lo que piensas hacer?

— Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida, Seiya —dijo mientras se ajustaba la máscara que lucía cuando vestía el ropaje que le confería el rango de Ángel de Ikarus—. Si es la manera Asgardiana de hacer las cosas, pues bien, yo jugaré su juego. Tanto él como yo estamos conscientes de que esto puede llegar a ser mortal... pero si es la forma de ganarme el respeto de ese rubio necio, pues lo haré.

Hyoga y Seiya se miraron confundidos, mientras Kanon fruncía el ceño.

Mientras que al otro lado...

— ¿Por qué tuviste que apelar a ese derecho obsoleto del duelo del jefe de familia, Hagen? —protestó Alexiel, al borde de la histeria—. ¿Es que no puede entender tu cabezota que yo quiero a Touma¡¡Déjame vivir mi vida como a mí me parezca!

— Te equivocas, hermana —replicó Beta, sacudiendo el cabello—. Así sea mi propia tozudez hablando, quiero demostrarle a ese estúpido Ángel de la Luz que con los Merak no se juega... ¡y aún menos con mi hermana!

— Shaiβe, Hagen... —exclamó Aleisha, enfurecida—. ¡Eres un mentecato!

— ¡Pero qué vocabulario! —se burló él, con una fría sonrisa—. Bonita manera de expresarse de la capitana de las Sombras Divinas... me aseguraré de que Siegfried se entere de esto.

Aleisha bufó y salió a la arena gruñendo, presa de una increíble rabia.

— Alei... —escuchó que la llamaban quedamente—. ¡Aleisha!

La capitana se volvió y se encontró con una cara familiar.

— ¡Erin! —exclamó, sorprendida—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí en Grecia?

— Selene escuchó detrás de las puertas del Salón del Trono en Asgard la petición de Hagen ante Hilda —explicó la castaña, saliendo de su escondite tras una columna—. Hilda trató de disuadir a Hagen, pero fue inútil. Él le dijo que no podría hacer feliz a Flher si no se aseguraba que su hermana estaba bajo el cuidado de un hombre digno...

Un trueno acompañó las últimas palabras de Erin. Se aproximaba una tormenta. Aleisha suspiró, calmando su rabia.

— ¿O sea, que estamos fritas? —preguntó. La Sombra Divina de Delta asintió gravemente.

— Lo peor del caso es que Siegfried y Alberich están fuera de Asgard, en una misión de reconocimiento por el polo... ninguno de los dos sabe nada... así que me escapé del Valhalla, dejándole dicho a Selene que cuidara de la Orden y de Flher mientras este problema se solventaba... ¿qué dice Lord Touma de todo esto, Alei?

— Ese bobo está dispuesto a pelear con Hagen —intervino Kanon, aproximándose a las jóvenes—, hasta hacerlo entender que sus intenciones con Alexiel son auténticas. Se está preparando para el duelo.

— Esta tormenta favorecerá a Hagen, puedo apostarlo —dijo Aleisha pensativa. Kanon tomó un mechón de su cabello negro-azulado y sonrió maliciosamente.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, preciosa. Touma es muy poderoso. Roguemos a los Dioses porque los dos salgan vivos de esta tontería.

Erin meneó la cabeza preocupada, mientras Aleisha se abrazaba al Geminiano y él acariciaba su cabello. La tormenta avanzaba, cubriendo el cielo con negrísimos nubarrones. La noche del duelo estaría acompañada de una lluvia furiosa y relámpagos.

* * *

Pocos Santos habitantes del Santuario habían podido recordar una tormenta eléctrica que azotara de esa manera ese suelo sagrado. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para que dos figuran se enfrentaran la una a la otra, en un combate singular. Aiolia y Marin, Kanon y Aleisha, los Santos de Bronce y las Sombras Divinas de Asgard observaban a los contendientes medirse con la mirada bajo una cortina de agua que caía implacablemente del cielo. Alexiel se encontraba sentada junto a Hilda y Athena, mientras el Patriarca Shion de Aries miraba al cielo.

— Que comience el duelo —dijo Athena, cerrando los ojos.

Ambos contrincantes inclinaron sus cabezas a Athena e Hilda... y el duelo comenzó.

— Fuiste demasiado lejos al pensar que podrías salirte con la tuya —dijo Hagen en un siseo, convocando su helado Cosmo—. Ahora, delante de todos tus amigos, te probaré que eres sólo un estúpido arribista. ¡Vas a perder más que este duelo!

La temperatura comenzó a bajar aceleradamente. El aliento que expelían los espectadores se hizo visible. El agua que caía empezó a solidificarse, dejando de ser lluvia. El granizo se hizo presente en la arena, cayendo sobre los duelistas. Pero Touma no hacía el menor caso de todo esto. Escuchó las palabras de Hagen mirando al cielo, mientras la luna se dejaba ver pálidamente entre las tormentosas nubes.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa, Ikarus¿Estás diciendo ya tus oraciones para irte directo al infierno después que yo acabe contigo?

— Puedes hablar lo que quieras, Hagen. Estoy aquí para demostrarte a ti, a la Princesa Hilda, a Athena y a la propia Alexiel que mis sentimientos son legítimos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves de hablar de sentimientos o de verdades si eres un falso y un pobre diablo¡No sabes lo que dices, impertinente!

— Mira, Hagen —dijo Touma, ya harto de los insultos que le encasquetaba el Guerrero Divino de Beta—. El hecho de que yo sea un despistado que no haya comprendido bien que tú eras el hermano de Alexiel, no quiere decir que sea un descerebrado y que no tenga honor. Estoy aquí¿no es así? Deja de hablar tanto y prepárate¡porque por ella soy capaz de todo!

Touma finalizó sus palabras convocando su Cosmo púrpura y haciendo aparecer una de sus lanzas, mientras el rubio se colocaba en posición de ataque y el granizo que caía sobre él se arremolinaba, dándole al coliseo un aspecto lúgubre. Hagen no se dio por aludido, llamando de nuevo su Cosmo.

— ¡Sigues siendo un estúpido¡¡Great Ardent Pressure!

La ola de fuego arrasó con medio coliseo, enviando a Touma lejos de donde estaba. Los espectadores contuvieron un grito cuando vieron la cabeza del Ángel chocar con violencia contra la pared de la arena. Aún así, no cejó. Se levantó de nuevo, aún sujetando su lanza.

— Eres un obtuso, Hagen —dijo, mientras caminaba. Por su frente corría un pequeño riachuelo de sangre—. No puedes aceptar que tu mundo está cambiando, que ahora ya nada puede ser lo mismo... que tu hermana es ahora toda una mujer y que razona por sí misma, es independiente... pero por sobre todas las cosas, que quiere estar con un extranjero...

— ¡Cállate! —gritó el rubio—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de ese modo¡Alexiel no sabe lo que quiere aún!

— Oh, lo sabe, claro que lo sabe... —replicó el otro—. Quiere ser feliz, quiere sentirse amada, quiere reír, quiere amar, quiere ser independiente... ¿es que no lo ves en sus ojos¡Ella quiere ser feliz!

— ¡Me cansé de tus palabras, niño¡¡Universal Freezing!

Pronto, todo el suelo de piedra y ruda arena se convirtió en un helado espejo, mientras el ataque de Hagen colisionaba directamente contra el cuerpo de un Touma tomado por sorpresa y nuevamente lo lanzaba lejos, convertido en un sólido bloque de hielo. Alexiel se retorció las manos y, de no haber sido por Aleisha y Erin que la sujetaron, hubiera saltado a la arena para salvar al pelirrojo Ángel del Olimpo.

— ¡No, suéltame! —gritó, desesperada—. ¡Touma¡¡Touma, vamos¡¡Sal de ahí!

— ¡Compórtate como es debido, Alex! —rezongó Erin mientras forcejeaban y por fin lograban sentarla—. ¿Qué dirá la Princesa Hilda sobre esto?

— ¡No me importa¡¿Qué no ven que Touma está a punto de morir en el congelado¡¡Touma!

Marin apretaba las manos de Aiolia, Kanon se inclinaba más hacia la arena. El suspenso era roto por la lluvia granizada, que no paraba de caer. De pronto, el bloque de hielo que encerraba a Touma comenzó a brillar en tonalidades purpúreas, resquebrajándose por momentos.

— ¡Touma! —fue la exclamación que salió de todas las bocas. Un poderoso rayo cayó, impactando con violencia sobre el bloque y despedazándolo estruendosamente. El fulgor del Cosmo de Touma engulló la mitad de la arena, crepitando con electricidad.

— ¡Esto es imposible! —musitó Hagen, retrocediendo un paso.

— ¡Nada es imposible para quien quiere demostrar la verdad, Merak! —exclamó Touma con voz potente, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia él—. ¡Volarás de nuevo conmigo hasta la luna¡¡Ikarus's Flight!

Hagen no pudo evitar la colisión, pues el Cosmo del Ikarus había crecido en tal manera que quedó paralizado. La electricidad brilló de tal manera en el coliseo que mientras ambos cuerpos ascendían al cielo, el Cosmo de Touma estalló repetidamente, traspasando las nubes y desvaneciéndolas. La tormenta yacía en el olvido, mientras los espectadores esperaban nerviosamente a que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. Alexiel lloraba, presa del más auténtico terror al pensar que ambos, o alguno, podría no regresar vivo de semejante viaje al cielo. Erin y Aleisha sostenían a su hermana, mirando al cielo ansiosamente. Marin escondió su rostro cubierto en el pecho de Aiolia, mientras todos los demás contenían un grito, expectantes.

— Por Odín... ¿es _éste el poder de un Ángel_?

— No, Hilda... —respondió Athena—. Es el poder del amor, que es más grande que el Cosmo de un Dios. Es más grande que la voluntad del cielo, más duradero que la eternidad del Inframundo. Touma nos ha demostrado hoy que el sentimiento que tiene por la joven Alexiel es grandioso, como el amor que puede sentirse una sola vez, al encontrar al alma gemela que se acompañarán por el resto de sus vidas...

— Entiendo... ¡Oh, miren!

La luna, despejada y juguetona, iluminaba todo el coliseo, mientras un resplandor dorado pálido descendía lentamente hasta el suelo. Era Touma, quien había desplegado sus alas hermosas y luminosas, conduciendo a un consciente Hagen. Alexiel saltó hacia la arena y corrió hacia ellos, seguida de cerca por Aleisha, Erin, Kanon y Marin. Alexiel abrazó a ambos jóvenes, pero Hagen se desligó de su brazo.

— Hermana, tenías razón... puedes hacer tu vida al lado de Touma, si ese es tu deseo... ahora comprendo que ser sobreprotector contigo sólo era egoísmo, por pensar que aún podía dominar cada aspecto de tu vida...

— No, Hagen... está bien que quieras protegerme... pero como tu Sombra Divina, soy yo la que debe protegerte... no quiero que dejes de ser mi hermano, sólo quiero que me dejes cometer mis propios errores y vivir mi vida, como yo lo desee... sólo eso, hermano...

Hagen la miró y ambos hermanos de Merak se abrazaron.

_Continuará..._

_Shaiβe_ Miera, en alemán. (Notas de la Autora.)


	11. Epílogo: Diáfano

_El Vuelo del Ikarus_

Epílogo: Diáfano.

— ¡Apresúrate, Touma! —gritó una joven de cabellos verdes, Selene—. ¡Alexiel te matará si llegas tarde!

— ¡No solamente ella, sino Hagen también! —jadeó, mientras corría por los extensos pasillos del Palacio Valhalla—. ¿Por qué este Palacio es tan grande, por los Dioses¡Nunca se puede llegar a tiempo a ninguna parte!

— ¡Deja de quejarte! —lo regañó Selene, mientras llegaban por fin a las puertas del Salón del Trono—. ¡Y arréglate esas ropas, que la carrera te desordenó¡Pareces un pordiosero!

Touma hizo lo que le indicaba la Sombra de Eta, no sin antes asombrarse por ver que una chica tan linda pudiera tener ese tipo de vocabulario. Luego recordó que Erin hablaba del mismo modo y soltó una risita.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Selene, arreglando las faldas de su vestido. Touma tuvo que admitir que ese tono morado le sentaba muy bien. Mirándose un poco a sí mismo, vio que el traje azul claro que le había regalado Aleisha le quedaba perfecto, acentuando el color de sus ojos y el rojo rabioso de sus cabellos. Con una última pasada de su mano a sus alborotados mechones, siguió a Selene dentro del Salón.

El Salón del Trono estaba decorado fastuosamente, con cortinas doradas y blancas alrededor del Trono, mientras que una enorme fogata ardía en el centro del Salón. Frente al Trono estaba Hilda y Siegfried, con Aleisha; y frente a ellos una Flher ataviada con una túnica inmaculadamente blanca con dorado y un Hagen vestido gallardamente de rojo y blanco, sus colores predilectos.

Pero para Touma, todo esto careció de importancia al ver la angelical figura de Alexiel al lado de Siegfried. Engalanada con un vestido color azul oscuro con detalles plateados, el cabello recogido en un moño del cual escapaban de manera encantadora algunas hebras de dorado cabello. Sus ojos azulísimos se fijaron en los de Touma, para luego sus labios abrirse en una tímida sonrisa.

Touma llegó a su lado y se mantuvo silencioso, mientras Hilda y Flher entonaban una oración a Odín y a Sif, esposa de Thor.

— Oh, Dios Odín, Supremo Dios de esta tierra helada, hemos ocurrido ante tu presencia para solicitar la venia de la bendición de esta unión... Diosa Sif, esposa del Dios del Trueno y la más grande de las videntes, a ti venimos en esta hora para implorar la enseñanza de cada mujer Asgardiana, la fidelidad que es tu atributo divino, el conocimiento sagrado de la pareja y la felicidad...

Un trueno fortísimo se oyó fuera del Palacio Valhalla, pero nada más. Hilda y Flher se sonrieron, dando comienzo a la ceremonia.

— Te ves increíblemente preciosa esta noche, Alex-_chan_... —susurró quedamente Touma, mientras observaban a Hilda en su discurso y a los jóvenes rubios tomados de las manos frente a ella—. Eres una visión perfecta...

Un sonrojo de la rubia le indicó que ella lo había escuchado. Touma sonrió y continuó mirando la ceremonia.

Música, baile y risas eran los adornos de la celebración del matrimonio entre Flher y Hagen, quienes no paraban de sonreír felices a quien se les acercara. Aleisha hablaba animadamente con su hermano Siegfried mientras bailaban, siendo blanco de más de una mirada envidiosa por las personas invitadas por su destreza en el baile. Selene y Mime conversaban en susurros y reían calladamente, como compartiendo una miríada de secretos; Tholl, Phenrrill y sus sombras reían y bromeaban, sentados en una mesa redonda, mientras que Erin y Alberich bailaban lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, como si estuvieran apartados en su propio mundo. Alexiel miraba a todos lados, pero parecía que Touma se había esfumado entre el humo de la pira ceremonial cuando acabó el ritual de matrimonio.

— ¿Dónde está...? —murmuró para sí, mientras salía al balcón, siendo una helada ráfaga su bienvenida. Una sombra detrás de ella la siguió hasta el barandal, observándola mirar las estrellas.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —susurró juguetonamente una voz ronca a su oído, haciéndola estremecerse—. ¿Esperando por un Ángel?

Ella soltó una risita y se volvió, echando los brazos al cuello de su acompañante. Sus ojos brillantes contemplaron los otros ojos, sonriendo pícaramente.

— No, esperando por una salida... —fue su respuesta murmurada, mientras besaba los ávidos labios de Touma—. He estado mirando la fiesta por un buen rato, ahora quisiera irme...

— ¿De verdad quieres irte? Pero tu hermano...

— Él no se dará cuenta, además... creo que tenemos que hacer un largo viaje¿no?

— Ciertamente... —sonrió él mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo—. ¿Estás lista?

Ella miró hacia el interior del Palacio.

— Sí, estoy lista...

Touma encendió su Cosmo, cubriéndose y cubriéndola con su purpúreo brillo. Dos personas salieron al balcón, atraídas por el resplandor.

— _Arigato_, Hagen... _Arigato_, Hilda-_sama_...

— Cuídala bien, Touma... —murmuró Hagen, mientras veía la bola de Cosmo alejarse a toda velocidad.

— Que Odín os proteja siempre...

* * *

La luna jugueteaba con las sombras entre los árboles. El agua estaba templada y fresca, mientras los dos cuerpos nadaban tranquilamente. Las chicharras cantaban su serenata a la noche, mientras las estrellas parpadeaban felices.

A las orillas de la Fuente del Sol, Alexiel flotaba en los brazos de Touma.

— Ahora entiendo el verdadero significado de la palabra "diáfano"...

Touma rió levemente, acariciando su mojado cabello.

— ¿Y ahora qué significa, además de luminoso?

Alexiel alzó la mirada.

— La razón de mi vida... tú, Touma.

Y la luna jugaba con las sombras, descubriendo a los jóvenes amándose... dos corazones volando al unísono, hacia el cielo, siempre juntos...

Fin 

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Sí, tardé, tardé enoooooooooones para hacer este fic, que empezó como algo pequeño pero que terminó ¡con 10 chappies más el epílogo! OO

Aún no me lo creo¡más de un año escribiéndolo!

Bueno, está demás decir que esta historia está dedicada a la más hermosa de las Sombras Divinas, a Alexiel de Merak, quien fue paciente conmigo y no me congeló el trasero mientras estaba escribiendo, amén de otras situaciones que no vienen al caso...

Este es mi tributo a ti, nena, por ser el frente de nuestro grupo, las DarkSide, quienes están siempre cerca de mi corazón...

A Aleisha, por ser la capitana y la más intuitiva...

A Selene, por ser todo corazón... la más bella de las Demonias...

A Dios Pan, por ser mi hermano, por estar siempre en mi pensamiento, por arrancarme una sonrisa entre lágrimas y por ser mi beta en esta historia...

Y a mi amor... dondequiera que esté.

A todos, muchas gracias por existir... :-)

Zelha / Lady Dragon 


End file.
